Eternally Yours
by Cat T Grout or catamongthebats
Summary: Batman&Robin face the nefarious Mr Freeze with the aid of their new ally Batgirl. Will the Dynamic Trio be victorious?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters (except Jenny Hill & Lenny Marsh) are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros and are used without perm

**Disclaimer:**All characters (except Jenny Hill & Lenny Marsh) are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros and are used without permission or profit, solely for the entertainment of myself and other fan-fiction readers. Feedback is welcome. **Author's Note:**This is an original story that that follows on from The Animated Series, "Batman and Robin: Shadow of the Bat."Where Batgirl is first introduced. This is one of my variations on the unmasking of Batgirl and the relationship between Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.

I would like to acknowledge my sister Susie, who despite having no interest whatsoever in Batman, sat obediently with me through my "Batman Fests" and proof read this story for me.

And for all those experts out there that are sure to cringe at my utter lack of knowledge in the field of Cryogenics please note … I am fully aware that in our world it is considered impossible to Cryogenically freeze a human, but this is not set in our world it's in Batman's and in Batman's world impossibility becomes reality – anyway, Mr Freeze started it! Just ask his wife! So please excuse my free reign of imagination in place of _cold _hard facts.

**Additional note:** I could find no mention of Mayor Hill's first name in any of the episodes/comics I have, so I have take the liberty of calling him Adam – If anyone does know his real name please let me know!

**ETERNALY YOURS.** By Cathy (CAT) Grout.

**PROLOGUE.**

Somewhere in Gotham City …

There was something more than remarkable about the man who strolled around the overrun garden of the old Gotham Power Station, and not just the fact that he was there at all.

The station had been closed for five years now and it was in such a state of disrepair that the local council was considering having it demolished.

But the figure that moved quietly through the long grass didn't know that, nor did he care. The station was cool inside and it had the potential to become even cooler. He stopped presently and bent down to touch a lonely flower that had managed to rise amongst the weeds, " Ah, a flower that blooms in adversity is the most precious of all flowers." He quoted softly.

His voice hinted at a slight accent but was otherwise toneless and without feeling. He knew of another flower, one close to his heart who had struggled as the one before him. But she would not see the spring as this one had and she would never feel the warm breeze that would have once made him sweat uncontrollably. 

With sudden emotion he grasped the flower by its fragile stem and reefed it from the ground. "Some flowers are not meant for this cruel world." He rasped, crunching the petals in his large hands.

He surveyed the garden, his eyes taking in the distant skyscrapers of Gotham City. He could see the dense smog that settled over the City like a dark shadow and the glare of the sun against the windowpanes.

He shook his head, it was wrong. He smelt the heat from the earth and then studied the life in the garden. _Wrong he thought to himself. What he needed was ice._

Cold, lifeless ice.

Its beauty never failed to impress him. Not only did it suffocate life, freezing it at its most pristine but it also captured it and preserved it for all to see. "Yesss," he hissed, "I need Ice." 

His eyes focused on the city once more and a dark smile spread across his almost frozen features. No longer would the citizens gripe about the unending summer … soon … soon winter would come all too soon.

He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine and he smiled at the sensation. "Soon they will be chilled," he snarled, "They too will spend their lives in my frozen hell. They will know the coldness of my touch, never again too feel the warmth of a human body."

He gazed at the power station where his frozen flower waited inside for him. 

"Gothamites will join me in my cold damnation! They will see their loved ones frozen, captured in ice. Then … then they will know, they will see. Ice is eternity! " He laughed the laugh of a mad man, " I have found eternal life my love, my Nora. Together we will share it with the world!"

Victor freeze levelled the garden with an icy stare, " Hell is about to freeze over."


	2. Part One

PART ONE

**PART ONE.**

** **

_Gotham State University, Chemistry Lab… _

_ _

Barbara Gordon read over her notes carefully. Playing around with compounds could be a potentially dangerous exercise. Much like crime fighting, there was no room for a mistake.

Of course it would help if her concentration weren't constantly being interrupted by the flirtatious giggling of some girls across the room. 

Barbara raised her eyes in a menacing way towards them, but they ignored her completely, their interest being held very successfully by Dick Grayson.

Dick spoke quietly to the girls while running his experiment, seemingly unaware or just not caring that he could make a mistake while his attention was otherwise occupied. His speech was full of flirtatious eye movements and sexual innuendo and the girls loved every minute of it.

Barbara rolled her eyes at the spectacle, failing to see what was so damn special about Dick Grayson anyway.

Sure he was built like an athlete with a face that was certainly far from ugly, but there were thousands of men like that at the university.

Barbara looked him over, trying to guess what it could be. _Ok, she admitted to herself, __the guy is drop dead gorgeous and his sharp blue eyes demanded attention. __If only he would stop tripping over his own ego, Barbara thought. _

She allowed herself a small laugh at that thought, _then again, look at his role model; a playboy billionaire with enough women at his beck and call to form his own harem. Dick probably didn't know any better._

Barbara shrugged, it still wasn't any excuse to treat women in the way he did, even if he had grown up with a man rich enough to have everything he wanted. 

That was another thing that really cooked her goose. There was absolutely no reason for Dick to even be at university. He certainly had enough money to make his life comfortable and probably a highly paid job at any number of Mr. Wayne's companies and she doubted that an idiot like Bruce Wayne had even attended college. _He has no right to be here, Barbara thought heatedly, __he should be at Wayne manor flirting with as many girls as he wants, not sitting in her classroom disrupting her work. More importantly he shouldn't be able to pay so little attention to his work and still come out ahead of __her in every exam. She shook her head. That was what annoyed her most about Mr. Grayson. He obviously spent more time with his head buried in places other than in his books so how did he always manage to come out ahead of her?_

His name was always above hers on the exam results and he was always so quick to congratulate her and never with a hint of satisfaction. He actually seemed genuinely pleased for her.

Ok, so Dick didn't share Bruce Wayne's stupidity and he was one of the only guys in the university that she could hold an intelligent conversation with, and not have to worry about him looking down her shirt. 

So why did she always feel so heated whenever he spoke to her, heck, whenever he looked at her. She put her chin in her hand and lent against her desk, watching him unashamedly making a fool of himself to the delight of his female audience. Well, his female and male audience, a few of the others in the class had joined the group. Dick was popular with both. 

Barbara scowled. She hated perfect people.

Barbara realized she'd been staring at the group for enough time for it to be considered suspicious and would have looked away if Dick hadn't caught her gaze. Dick passed her a surreptitious wink and broke into a smile that was all charm.

Barbara shook her head in disgust and returned to her formula.

Dick shrugged off Barbara Gordon's snub, it was only like the hundredth time she'd done it to him. Dick wasn't blind, he knew she pretty much hated his guts but he wasn't about to get all upset about it. After all, there were plenty of other girls that liked him just fine. Dick glanced around the small circle of adoring faces, many breathtakingly beautiful. But his eyes kept straying back to the pretty red head on the opposite desk, with green eyes that shone with intelligence. _And a body that a swimsuit model would be proud of can't forget about that Dick, he thought. _

Barbara was a very accomplished gymnast; he knew this for a fact as he'd beaten her in the mixed Gymnastics trials by a few points last week. Something she only resented him more for. Dick sighed, he couldn't help it. He'd grown up tossing his body this way and that. He'd been performing aerial tricks that some masters were incapable of before she'd even seen a set of parallel bars. And living with Bruce Wayne, the Batman, only served to hone his skills even more. He was the best. He had to be.

There was no room for mistakes when he donned his Robin costume. He had worked hard to get his body into the condition it was in and it was nice to receive some acclaim for that now and then - he'd certainly never get any from Batman. _Not even with the aid of some wild horses, Dick thought wryly__._

Dick knew Barbara hated the fact that he always excelled at his exams. But she didn't know that he'd been studying chemistry, physics, biology and others along side Batman since he was a kid. He learned from the crimes of some of the most ruthless yet intelligent criminals on the planet. And he'd had the best teacher that anyone could ever hope for.

Dick sighed, there had been times, short and sweet when he'd caught Barbara in a good mood and they'd shared a conversation.

He'd learned that she was trying hard to break away from being known as the Commissioners daughter, that she wanted to become a detective in her own right, using her brains to get her there and not her father's name. Dick understood that, the need to go out and prove to the world that you can make it on your own, that you don't always need the help of a certain pointy- eared friend to get you out of a crisis.

And just when they were starting to get somewhere Dick would open his big mouth and something totally obnoxious would slip out. Then he'd see her face form that icy gaze that some of the crooks got right before they strangled you. Her mouth would shut tightly and her eyes would roll as though she'd been waiting for it all along. Then she would be out of there without a glance back in his direction, smiling pleasantly at countless male suitors on her way out in the way that made their knees tremble. She sure as hell never looked at him like that. 

Dick passed a bored glance over his chemistry paper, he'd finished it last night without even needing to do the practical work; he'd done it all before.

"So girls," he said huskily, raising himself out of his Barbara related depression, "Who's for a pizza? My shout."

That received unanimous support, and the two closest girls proudly latched onto his arms, practically pulling him out of the room.

"Finally." Barbara muttered, happy to see them leave. But her eyes followed them out of the room, she watched until she couldn't see Dick's black curly hair towering above them anymore. It was then that she realized that she was hungry too, and that pizza would quite nicely fill the gap.

_Italian with extra pepperoni would be great!_

If only she'd been invited. ***************************************************************

Later that night, beneath Wayne Manor. The Batcave …

Bruce Wayne leaned back in his easy chair and stared unmoving at the huge computer screen in front of him. The Batcomputer was an amazing piece of machinery; the only one of its kind in the world. He'd built it himself, with the aid of some of the most intelligent scientists and technicians that were on the Wayne Corporation payroll. Not that they had known that the intricate circuitry and computer components they had been assigned to, were to end up in the computer that the Batman used every day. 

Bruce Wayne was The Batman and the computer was an essential part of his crimefighting arsenal.

At the present the Batcomputer displayed the slightly blue face of Dr Victor Fries a.k.a. Mr. Freeze.

Bruce pressed a small button and instantly the camera's changed, showing Victor Fries long before he had become a criminal, before he had frozen his wife. Bruce watched silently as the husband clutched his beautiful, dying wife in his arms and whispered something in her ear that the speakers failed to pick up. Bruce sighed, pausing the home movie. Dr Victor Fries had filmed it himself, a running documentary on his research into a cure for his wife. The film also picked up the accident that turned the Doctor into a madman hell bent on revenge. Revenge he had tried desperately to obtain and would have achieved if Batman hadn't arrived and prevented him. 

Mr. Freeze was now one of Batman's most dangerous enemies and undoubtedly one of the coldest when it came to human suffering. He came in a close second to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, who only came in first because he was utterly insane.

Mr. Freeze was not the picture of sanity but he was one of the more intelligent rogues that plagued Gotham City.

He belonged in Arkham Asylum the very place he had been until his break out last month. 

Bruce scratched his head. It had been a full month since the villain's daring escape, an escape that had left one unfortunate orderly dead and another badly injured. But since then, other than a few strange missing people reports it had been quiet, Freeze hadn't been sighted in all that time.

It brought an uneasy feeling to the Dark Knight's gut. He knew that Freeze was planning something, taking his time to formulate the perfect caper.

Bruce sighed. Batman and Robin had scoured the entire city looking for the escapee. They searched anywhere that was related to ice or freezing. The local ice cream factories were favourites for Mr Freeze and also The Penguin. But they were all empty. Robin had headed for the ice rinks and the new Antarctica display at the Gotham museum. He had managed to foil a robbery at the convenience store next door but there was no Mr. Freeze.

Batman had tried a different angle. Mr. Freeze never settled anywhere without his wife Nora and since Nora was frozen in what could only be described as a high tech sarcophagus there were only a few places that she could fit into. Freeze would also need a lair with some available power source, and quite a large one to keep his wife in her frozen state successfully. His searches, like Robin's, turned up a few low-key criminals but not the Big Fish.

The frustration was unnerving. He hadn't been able to sleep or concentrate properly on his extra curricular activities and it seemed to be rubbing off on his young partner also.

Robin's characteristic quips and daredevil behaviour had been almost non-existent lately and Batman was surprised to find that he actually missed it. There wasn't much that could dampen his ward's carefree manner, but Mr.Freeze seemed to have managed it with relative ease. The longer he was at large the more it played on the crime fighter's and the general community. The media took every opportunity to include them in their publication and when Batman and Robin seemingly failed to do their jobs properly the media hound dogs pounced, citing any reason they could think of as to why Gotham could do without the dynamic duo. 

Bruce sighed, the same newspaper would be claiming the opposite the next week when he and Robin secured criminal after criminal, it was the way the media world worked … they always struck when you were down.

He had taken to wearing his thickest skin whenever he read the papers but Dick seemed to take every slicing word personally. He almost seemed to believe that it was exactly what the public thought about them. 

Bruce put it down to his background. He had grown up in a circus, constantly under the watchful and critical eyes of some very skilled people. But as Dick Grayson, the third member of The Flying Grayson's aerial team he had excelled. He was seen as a marvel, a Boy Wonder, and indeed he was.

In the circus he was part of a large family, a family that nurtured his self -image to make him a very confident child. The vicious murder of his parents stole that from him and it took him away from his large family and placed him into a small, lonely one comprised of Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred.

Bruce wondered as he had often before, if he had stunted Dick's growth by adopting him. He had made him a partner and a crimefighter, a wish come true for any boy his age. But he hadn't been as complimentary as Dick's family had been, if anything he was more critical. He couldn't risk Robin being hurt or injured because of a mistake so he was extra hard on Dick. Bruce wondered if that was why Dick took the newspapers so seriously, because he had the same doubts himself. His self- confidence had taken quite a beating in the past years and although Dick seemed happy, Bruce wondered if he really was.

As if in answer, Dick appeared. He was speeding across the floor of the Batcave in a series of perfect backflips, while shouting out a running commentary on each move as though he was judging a gymnastics competition. He finished with a leap in the air, tucking into two backwards somersaults and landed gracefully in a gymnast's salute.

He gave himself a perfect ten.

Bruce smiled inwardly; perhaps he was wrong about Dick's self- confidence.

He took a welcome break from the computer to watch Dick's display. 

The young man had moved to the parallel bars and he was swinging around them with such grace and ease that they seemed to almost be attached to his arms. Bruce watched proudly; though he'd never admit to having that particular emotion. 

He wished he could put all of Dick's considerable skill down to his own training but he knew that it was Dick's parents that won that acclaim, and of course Dick himself. He was a natural athlete, taking to any form of sport with ease. 

Dick was swinging in a continuous circle around the top bar, when he had gained enough momentum he let go, launching himself into the air.

He soared through the cave his arms out wide and his body neat and taunt. As gravity took its turn he arched in mid - flight, his head being the weight that began his descent. Dick held his position beautifully; he could see his target below and had already determined his landing.

As he came close to the wide balance beam, Dick brought his legs up, shifting the weight from his head to his feet. The shift caused his body to turn swiftly so that he landed on the beam on his feet and not his head. Dick landed with his knees slightly bent to avoid locking his knees and doing terrible damage. He followed the momentum through, coming down into a crouch that he used to once again push off into the air. He executed a neat tuck, and landed on the edge of the beam, the momentum used up brilliantly.

Dick saluted then punched his fist into the air, "Yeah! Another perfect performance from Dick Grayson! And the crowd goes wild!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and imitated the sounds of a cheering crowd.

"He's definitely stolen the gold tonight folks!" Dick continued.

He ungracefully dropped from the beam and grinned at Bruce, "Sad but true folks!" he quipped, "Bruce Wayne will have to settle for the silver again!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the challenge to good to refuse, "Perhaps since you've so successfully conquered the gymnastics world, you can move on to the martial arts arena?" He asked dangerously.

Dick hesitated for a second, he might out-do Bruce in aerial artistry but he was yet to better him in the Martial Arts. Bruce was an expert in countless forms of Martial Arts, boxing, street fighting and many others. He had taught Dick much of what he had learnt but Dick doubted he would ever be as good as Bruce and he wasn't really sure if he wanted too be.

He shrugged, "I'm game!"

Bruce smiled, it was one of the things he admired most about his protégé; he was always willing to take up a challenge. And a challenge he would get. 

********************************************************

Alfred allowed himself a small smile as he made his way down the long staircase that led to the Batcave. The cave was echoing with riotous laughter from the two men wrestling on a large mat in the centre of the cave.

This was the only time Alfred enjoyed the walk down, when he could hear the two men he loved most in the world actually enjoying themselves in _that_ cave, instead of pacing back and fourth with the weight of the world on their young shoulders.

"C'mon – give in!" Bruce challenged, holding his ward in a headlock.

Dick was grinning widely, seemingly oblivious to the large arm wrapped around his neck, "Never!" He managed to croak.

He rolled suddenly, taking his mentor with him and Alfred almost cried out in alarm when they threatened to roll off the edge of the platform they were on.

Neither would allow that to happen though. Dick managed to twist his lithe body like a contortionist and ram his knee into the strong stomach of his adopted father.

Bruce grunted and released the hold enough for Dick to flip him over his head and away from the precipice.

Then, with a war cry he threw himself on Bruce and the fight was on again.

Alfred rolled his eyes. Placing a tray laden with enough lunch to feed a small army on a nearby workbench. _Or for feeding two growing boys_ Alfred thought, if growing was the appropriate word. Presently they seemed to have reverted back to childhood.

He cleared his throat, "Lunch Master Bruce, Master Richard."

The two ignored him, locked around each other in an array of wriggling arms and legs.

"Oh Well, I guess the dogs will eat it." Alfred proclaimed, picking up the tray and starting up the stairs. He was met by a pitiful cry from the two down below and an epic tale of the end of Batman and Robin due to starvation.

Alfred sighed, the satisfied smile on his face waxing to deadpan when he returned to them.

They both ate hungrily, swallowing the food at a remarkable rate.

Alfred closed his eyes, forbidding his straight-laced English upbringing to be affected by the appalling lack of manners displayed before him.

"Have you finished your homework Master Richard?" He asked, fully aware that the young man hadn't even looked at his work since he arrived home. 

Dick swallowed his last mouthful loudly and stared dismayed at the butler.

" It's the weekend!" He moaned, " I'll do it when I go back to the dorm Alfie."

Alfred lifted his nose and stared at the younger man with an unaccepting glare.

Dick almost seemed to tremble under the strong grey eyes fixed on his, he looked to Bruce for support but only gained a sympathetic glance back. Bruce knew _that_ look and he knew not to fight it.

Alfred didn't say a word, which was five times worse than any of his sermons and eventually Dick couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Ok." He said, starting up the stairs, " But I can't wait till I've finished school!"

Alfred raised an unforgiving eyebrow at Bruce. "And what about you Sir? Shouldn't you be on your way to dinner with Miss Lamont?"

Bruce smiled, knowing not to argue. He was constantly amazed that Alfred could sound so polite and yet so demanding at the same time. He worded his sentences to sound like a question when they were in fact an order.

"I'm on my way Alfred."

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he followed after Dick. He wondered how many other butlers could say that they were the head of the family, not the servant to them.

Alfred moved wordlessly around the mansion as Dick studied and Bruce showered and dressed. He alternated between the upstairs study and Bruce's room, straightening Bruce's wayward suit and dusting the countless, priceless statues that littered the many rooms at the same time.

He had Bruce dressed and ready with minutes to spare and deposited him neatly into the limousine waiting outside.

Then he made Dick a small snack and took it up to the young man.

Dick was sitting obediently at his desk, with his textbooks open wide, but he was more engrossed in the music radiating from his headphones than his work.

He shouted in surprise when the volume doubled suddenly and wrenched the headphones from his ringing eardrums. Dick's eyes widened a little in guilt when he saw the butler by the stereo.

"I apologise Master Richard." He said in mock sincerity, "I meant to turn the music down. I haven't quite the knack for these electrical instruments as you do."

Dick rubbed his ears. He knew full well that Alfred could take apart his stereo and lecture on what every piece was used for better than he could, but he wasn't about to argue with him when he had his "unforgiving" face on.

"That's Ok Alfred." He answered meekly, "Thanks for the sandwich."

Alfred passed him one more warning glance then left quietly, dusting various objects as he went.

Dick bit into the sandwich and grumbled to himself. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was look at schoolwork. It seemed to be all he was doing lately. Exams were coming up and he knew it was important to study for them, but he was restless and studying was only making him more so.

"What I wouldn't give for the Bat signal." He muttered.

Of course, that would ruin Bruce's date with Sarah Lamont, the daughter of the very wealthy Gerard Lamont. But Bruce was only dating her to keep up his Bruce Wayne persona. And if what Dick had heard about her communication skills was anything to go by, Bruce was probably wishing for the Batsignal also. 

*****************************************************************

Later that night, Gotham City Police Department…

Commissioner Gordon's face was a vivid red as he marched towards his office. If there was one thing he hated about his job it was meeting the press on the steps of the Gotham Police Department. Their questions were becoming impossible to answer without making the entire police force look like fools - that was how the media liked it; bad news sold newspapers.

But this time they had been right. The police were unable to do anything about the escaped Mr Freeze, except look for him and ask questions. But if Batman hadn't gotten any answers the police certainly wouldn't fare any better. 

Gordon was worried. Gotham City was his responsibility and until Freeze was recaptured, Gothamites - _his Gothamites were in danger._

Batman was also frustrated. It was obvious in their last meeting that he was anxious to find the King of Iciness before someone was hurt. Even Robin was quiet! Gordon found that quite disturbing, the youth's bright demeanour often helped him feel at ease as much as it helped Batman.

He huffed out loud, ignoring the officers that were wisely moving out of his way, he threw open his office door and would have slammed it shut if he hadn't noticed his visitor.

James Gordon's face lifted in surprise and his anger fell away like a large tidal wave. His worn face broke into a delighted smile and he opened his arms to the young woman standing in front of his desk.

Barbara Gordon laughed softly, hugging her father tightly. "You look very happy to see me Dad!" She exclaimed.

Her father squeezed her slim form closer, "You're a God send my girl!" He replied. Since Barbara had started college he had seen very little of her and had missed her sorely. He extended her back to arms length and gazed at her lovingly. Her green eyes sparkled with warmth and her pretty face was alight with greeting. She flung back her shoulder length red hair and giggled, "You look like the cat that got the cream Dad! Anyone would think you don't have any other visitors."

"You're the only one that matters to me!" He laughed,_ and perhaps one other, Gordon thought, the figure of Gotham's Dark Knight flashing before him. _

Barbara lowered herself into a nearby armchair, her tiny figure almost disappearing into its enormous belly.

Her father smiled wisely as he watched her. She was only a slip of a girl but she had more strength and power than most people gave her credit for. She was a gifted gymnast, every muscle in her body was taunt and strong and she had been practicing Judo ever since she was old enough to request lessons.

She sat up sharp and erect, her eyes full of intelligence and love.

Gordon sighed, she wasn't his little girl anymore.

"How's college?" He asked casually, trying not to let the animosity he felt towards the institution that had stolen his daughter show.

Barbara waved a hand in the air, "Fine, fine." She answered, "I've finished for today and I was hoping someone might shout me dinner." She levelled him with a mischievous eye," If he can find the time to take out his only daughter!"

Gordon's heart melted as it always did when she was around. " I wouldn't miss the opportunity! Considering I see so little of her these days."

Barbara's gaze became sympathetic, "I know Daddy and I'm sorry. " She gave a soft sigh, "But I've been so busy with papers and exams and the Gymnastics competition. I've hardly found time to sleep let alone socialize."

Her father became suddenly concerned, noting that she was a little thinner than she had been at home. "Are you eating properly Babs? You know you can always come home if things get too rough."

His daughter leapt from her chair, "No you don't!" She exclaimed, "You spent days telling me how good independence would be for me and you were right." She shook her finger at him, "Now there will be no more mention of me coming home for the rest of the day OK?"

James Gordon grinned again, and reaching out he took her hand, leading her out into the hallway, "Agreed. Now let's go get the biggest meal that Gotham has to offer. I want to spend as much time with my daughter as I can." 

Barbara beamed, waving at a few of the officers that had known her almost all her life as they started down the corridor.

"Besides." He whispered, poking her ribcage, "You need fattening up!"

"Dad!" She exclaimed, nudging him roughly, "No personal jibes allowed!"

Gordon laughed, walking with a face full of pride through the police station.

They found a table at a nearby _all-you-can-eat and after filling their plates they fell easily into conversation._

"So," Barbara said suddenly, easing away from the small talk they had been sharing, " What was with the angry face? Freeze?"

The Commissioner nodded. "The press is really going to town with this one, not that I can blame them. The number of times thugs like Freeze have escaped Arkham is inexcusable!"

Barbara grunted in agreement, "Has Batman had any luck?"

Only she and a select few others knew of his meetings with the Batman. The Batsignal on the roof of the police headquarters was a secret that they all shared. What he didn't know was that his daughter already knew the answer to the question he had asked. He didn't know that for almost four months now his slip of a daughter had been fighting alongside Batman and had saved her father's life on more than one occasion. James Gordon had no idea that his little girl faced death almost every night, battling against the same criminals he did from the opposite side of the law. His lovely daughter was Batgirl! And night after night her lovely hands slammed into the faces of criminals and she used her tiny feet to kick a crook into submission.

Barbara allowed herself a secret smile, if her father were proud of her now she wondered what he would be if he knew the truth. Of course she would never tell him. She had been deceiving him for too long now, and she was terrified how he would react, and what he would do to Batman for allowing his precious daughter to join his dangerous world. Not that Batman exactly knew who she was. She had never told him, but sometimes she wondered if he knew. After all he was _Batman._

"No." Her father answered resignedly. "There has been no sign of him at all. Batman and Robin have exhausted all their avenues and they both look pretty beat."

Barbara had to agree with that. Some pictures that a lucky journalist had managed to snap showed the two in less than perfect condition. She hadn't donned her Batgirl costume for a few weeks due to exam preparation, but after seeing the despair on her father's face she was certain she would put it on tonight. If the dynamic duo were looking a little worse for wear, perhaps they could use some fresh help. 

"He's up to something." She said softly, "And God help us all when he does turn up."

Gordon took her hand, squeezing it gently, "With God's help and Batman and Robin's I'm sure we'll more than meet his challenge."

Jim yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Barbara watched him anxiously, "There's more isn't there Dad? You looked stressed to the max."

Her father offered a weak smile, "I'm worried about Adam Hill. His little girl is getting worse."

Barbara grimaced, she'd grown up with Mayor Hill's daughter Jenny. The two had formed a strong friendship in all the time that they had spent together at the functions that their fathers' had to attend. Jenny had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour two months ago and her condition had been steadily declining.

"I saw her the other day – she was pretty tired, didn't want to talk." Barbara murmured.

Jim squeezed his daughters hand again, "Yes, Adam says she hasn't much time left. It's hitting him hard – poor guy. I don't know what I'd do if that was you in that hospital."

Barbara met his eyes and smiled at the fear she saw in them. "I'm not going anywhere Daddy – I have too much to do!" _If only you knew just how much Dad_.

"I know Honey, I know." He took a long sip of his coffee, "On top of all that he's got the press breathing down his throat and mine about these missing people."

Barbara frowned slightly, mentally gathering all the information she had taken in from the newspapers, "Yeah that is kinda strange, all sick or elderly aren't they?"

Jim rubbed his forehead, trying to massage away the heavy, compacted feeling in his brain, "Yes, all left the hospital of their own accord, most against their doctors wishes and they haven't been seen since. The really strange fact is that in most cases the immediate family weren't the ones to raise the alarm – they don't seem to be too worried about their missing loved ones."

"That is strange." Barbara agreed, "Any leads?"

Jim smiled, "I don't want to bother you with this Honey. Let's talk about something else, I'll have to head back soon."

Barbara offered up a sweet smile, she was curious but confident that her father would solve the case. "Okay Dad. Let's get a cappuccino to go and I'll walk you back to work."

*******************************************************************

Barbara strolled away from the Police Department with a content smile on her pretty face. She had missed her father, more than usual lately and it had been a weight off her shoulders to see him again.

The city was still steaming under its heat wave, but Barbara didn't mind. It gave her the opportunity to walk at night without having to worry about dying of exposure. Of course there were other things to worry about in Gotham City, but Barbara Gordon had more than one reason to feel safe.

Firstly and foremost, she was Batgirl, and therefore more than capable of taking care of herself. And secondly she was Commissioner Gordon's daughter and God save anyone from his wrath if she was hurt.

The thought of her protective father reminded her of Jenny Hill. They had often compared stories on the difficulties of being the only child of a high profile member of the public. Both had been plagued by photographers most of their short lives and there had been a few kidnapping attempts made along the way.

Barbara sighed, she would miss Jenny terribly if she died, she had been her only companion at the society events that her father dragged her along to. With Jenny there the parties weren't half as boring as she was finding them now. 

Barbara scrunched up her face, of course Jenny had admitted that one of the main reasons she kept attending the various benefits was not only for Barbara but also to see Dick Grayson. Jenny had found that the best way to pass the unbelievably long hours at such events was to sit back and watch Barbara and Dick try to out do each other in insults. Dick also had to attend the same benefits, as most of them were organised by his guardian Bruce Wayne. Jenny said that the highlight of the night was when Dick and Barbara met head-on and engaged in a battle of wills. It was all the more amusing as they had to do it whispering, neither wanting to make a scene but not willing to admit defeat by walking away. Dick was the only disagreeable factor in their relationship; Jenny couldn't get enough of him and Barbara couldn't stand to be around him for any longer than ten minutes. 

Over time however, Dick had began backing down early. Her insults certainly hit their mark but Dick just shrugged them off and left, without uttering a single bad word about her.

Barbara glowered, that was when he wasn't purposefully ignoring her as he had started doing lately. Now she really was alone at the benefits, her best friend was in hospital and her worst enemy was making a game out of ignoring her – and seemingly enjoying her obvious boredom. He made her more furious than any of Gotham's villains.

Barbara found her mind wandering to Mr Freeze. 

He was capable of terrible things and the thought of him out there – plotting and planning – was enough to make her stomach churn.

She nodded her head in silent agreement with her superhero radar, as she called it, the feeling that Gotham needed Batgirl was nagging at her and she was more than ready to don her cape and cowl.

As if in answer the sky lit up suddenly, the figure of a bat imbedding itself in the stars: The Batsignal.

Barbara grinned and started the short run back to her dorm room.

*************************************************************

Dick's head rose hopefully from his books when his beeper sounded.

"Please be Batman, PLEASE!" He whispered.

Dick checked the number and hooted in joy. He tore from his room, almost colliding with Alfred who had come to investigate.

"Master Dick!" He admonished.

"Batsignal!" Dick replied simply. He vaulted over the stairs and used the tapestries against the wall as a sliding post to the ground.

Alfred watched him, cringing all the while. He'd given up telling Dick to use the stairs, the fact the he could ruin the ancient artworks was apparently beyond Dick's understanding.

Alfred sighed and made his way slowly down the stairs, he wondered if there was anything good on television.

*******************************************************************

Batgirl sped through the streets on her batbike, headed for the Police department. However, the batsignal disappeared before she arrived and all she found when she finally made it was an empty rooftop.

Batgirl frowned, it wasn't much fun being a crime fighter if you didn't know where the crime was. 

She listened intently to her police scanner as she scoured the city for the dynamic duo without luck. For a moment she though she might have to go home without seeing any action when a movement to her right caught her attention.

There was a light flashing from an isolated warehouse and Batgirl turned her bike at once. Gunning the engine she headed straight for it.

Batgirl crouched beside an old oil drum and surveyed the expanse around her. The warehouse was old and abandoned, but tonight it was alive with activity. There were men everywhere, rushing about quietly in the darkness, filling a van with something she couldn't quite make out.

Batgirls photographic memory kicked in and she recognised the warehouse as an old food packaging plant. If she remembered clearly it had been closed down almost two years ago, after a terrible accident killed two of the head engineers. They had been working on flash-freezing food, keeping it at it's freshest for a long period of time. Unfortunately, all that had been achieved was the flash freezing of two men in a devastating accident. They could not be revived and certainly not reheated.

Everything around her was hinting at Mr Freeze and Batgirl hoped that Batman and Robin were nearby; she was going to need help.

************************************************************ 

Batman and Robin were closer than she thought. They were presently easing themselves silently through the roof and into the warehouse.

They slid down opposing support beams and disappeared into the darkness where the roof met the surrounding walls.

Batgirl crept stealthily around the perimeter and slipped through an open side door. She waited in the shadows, eyes and ears alert and mind racing.

There were more than twelve men in the warehouse and they were spread out in a fashion that made it impossible for her to take them all down without risking injury to herself. There was no sign of Mr Freeze, but somehow Batgirl knew he was there; She could feel it in her bones.

Batgirl shook herself to clear the feeling then surveyed the area again, it was time to develop a strategy.

Robin glowered in his dark spot and tried to concentrate at the job in hand and not the red head in the bat costume below him. Of all the lousy luck! They finally get a fix on Mr Freeze and SHE shows up. Robin was not impressed. Batgirl may have proven herself to be capable crime fighter when it came to the small time criminals, but she was not ready to face Freeze. _If she messes this up!_ He thought heatedly. Okay, so she had helped with Two Face and done some of it on her own, but most of that was pure luck, she was still just a rookie when it came to the big villains.

Batman's strong, deep voice cut into his thoughts and Robin listened intently to the orders given through his earpiece. Batman had seen their new ally also and didn't seem to be too anxious about her involvement. In fact, Robin could have sworn that Batman sounded glad to see her. Minutes later Robin silently began his descent.

Batgirl had decided that the most important factor was the cargo that the men were loading. It held obvious importance to them as they treated it with great care. If she could stop them from taking whatever was in the crates she would have done her job. Batgirl nodded, there were three men in the back of a van and three more passing them various boxes. The driver's seat was empty. If she could slip behind the wheel she could take the truck _and_ the bad guys straight to the police station. Batgirl frowned at a sudden thought. She had no idea what their cargo was, and it could be a potentially dangerous chemical that shouldn't been thrown around in the back of a van while she sped to the police station. And then there was no telling if it was hazardous to people, by taking it to the police she could place them in danger. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. To add to her problems, Mr Freeze appeared suddenly, a dark, formidable figure in his special cold suit. His size and obvious strength alone was enough to make her want to retreat. But she didn't, she couldn't, she was Batgirl and she had a job to do – if only she could decide the best way to get it done!

Her mind was so involved in her little dilemma that she failed to pick up on the figure behind her. She had no inkling that someone was there until two strong arms closed around her, covering her mouth and forcing her to the ground. She could feel the weight of a knee pushing into her back and she gave a low growl, struggling in his grasp. 

" Quit it!" Came the short retort, whispered harshly in her ear. "You'll have them all over here in a minute!"

Batgirl recognised the boyish voice instantly and she relaxed, nodding to show him that she understood. Robin shifted his knee and crouched back, giving her room to sit up. She glared at him for a minute, quietly daring him to ever try anything like that again.

Robin gave a smug grin, "You should be more careful."

Batgirl forced her hostility aside, it was overshadowed by her joy anyway. If Robin was there, Batman wasn't far off. The odds had improved considerably.

"What's the plan?" She asked softly.

Robin debated telling her that _his_ plan was to have her get her pretty little self out of there but he knew the likely hood of her obeying was slim, so he sighed and relayed Batman's orders.

***************************************************************

Batgirl spun, raising her leg as she turned to kick the thugs neatly on their jaws. They went down, only to be replaced with four more.

She stole a look at Robin, who was fighting his lot with his usual array of skill mixed with plenty of bad puns. He was grinning all the while as though he was having the time of his life.

Batgirl could understand that. There was a lot of honour that went with the job but there was also a lot of satisfaction in beating men twice your size.

A henchman reached for her, snapping her back into attention. She grabbed his meaty arm while sidestepping and twisted it sharply. He gave a cry of pain that was followed by a shout of astonishment as she grabbed his shirt- front and tossed him over her head and into a group of men that had moved behind her. The human bowling bowl took his co-workers down with him and they stayed down.

That left one. 

Batgirl ducked as his fist shot out and she struck out with the heel of her hand, jabbing him in the solar plexus region.

He gasped as the air in his lungs was violently forced out and he offered no resistance as she leapt into the air and executed a perfect flying kick into his face, knocking him unconscious before he had even hit the ground.

She allowed herself a triumphant smile and turned to Robin. He was still fighting bravely, having had double the amount of men to deal with. But he was making easy work of them and Batgirl could see that he neither needed nor wanted her help.

She looked around for Batman and gave a start when she saw him.He was on the thin walkway far above her, and Freeze had managed to deliver a hard blow to the Dark Knight's temple momentarily stunning Batman.Mr. Freeze used the distraction to fast - freeze Batman's hands to the floor. Then he took to his feet and headed for the nearest exit.

Batman struggled to free himself and Batgirl figured that he would manage to do so in little time. But that was all the time Freeze needed to escape.

Her eyes dropped to the unconscious men at her feet. She should have been tying them up at that moment but they weren't going anywhere fast.

Batgirl made a split minute decision. Batman's orders had been to take care of the thugs but Freeze was certainly more of a danger than they were. 

She fired her Batgrapple into the air and it wrapped around a protruding pole inches from Freeze's head. 

Robin gave a shout of surprise as she took off, but he was too busy with his own thugs to pay her any real attention.

Batman had already freed himself and was tearing along the causeway. Batgirl was nearly upon Mr. Freeze, she saw his eyes narrow in his strange helmet and suddenly his hand shot out grasping the thin wire of her Batgrapple. With inhuman strength he reefed it from the pole. Batgirl felt the line instantly sag as he let go and she knew that she was about to fall a very long way.

Batman gave a low growl stopping abruptly his eyes moving from Freeze to the tumbling Batgirl. She was searching for something to grab on to, something to break her fall but there wasn't anything but air.

Batman grimaced, he passed a warning gaze to Mr.Freeze then dove off the shelf. He fired a Batgrapple in the air as he gained on her and it wrapped itself around an overhanging support.

Batgirl closed her eyes as the ground rushed to meet her, then suddenly she felt a strong arm grip hers and her eyes opened to see Batman above her. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and swung her away from the ground.

Batgirl didn't have time to register the relief that had flooded her body for a loud BANG! rang out suddenly and Robin gave a sharp cry. She and Batman turned as one to check him and found that one her thugs had regained consciousness in the time that had passed.

He had also gained a handgun.

Robin was gripping his arm where he had been shot and he unarmed the man with a simple jump - kick. The other thugs - including two more of hers, had taken the opportunity to escape withthe van and its cargo.

But Mr Freeze hadn't, he had watched Batman rescue Batgirl and while the Dark Knight's attention was on her, Freeze formulated the perfect escape plan.

Batman would never sacrifice the safety of his young protégés'; it was a well- known fact _and weakness, thought Mr. Freeze._

So in the time it took for Robin to be shot and then overpower the shooter Mr. Freeze had raised his own gun and aiming carefully he pulled the trigger.

A ray of ice leapt from the fancy barrel, Batman's head shot up sharply as it caught the corner of his eye but he was unable to do anything but watch as the ray hit its mark, enveloping Robin's head in an icy death- mask.

Robin fell to the ground under the weight of the ice and he pounded it helplessly with his fists, he was suffocating!

Batman released Batgirl, tucking herself into a ball she somersaulted neatly to the ground close by. As soon as her feet touched the concrete floor she spun on them, racing towards Robin's struggling form.

Batman had beaten her there. He was working fast but methodically. He knew the ice could not be broken with fists so he had instantly pulled out his heating laser. But the ice was thick and the laser was only small.

Robin was fighting for air, beneath the ice she could see his terrified face, Batgirl had never seen anything so awful. His movements became slower as his air ran out and Batgirl was looking for anything that could help him quicker than the laser.

Her eyes rested on a piece of pipe lying innocently nearby and she grabbed it. "Here!" She exclaimed breathlessly thrusting it at Batman.

Batman snatched the pipe, tossing her the laser, "You keep defrosting!" He ordered.

Batgirl did as she was told. Batman struck at his partner's entombed face time and time again. With every sharp WHACK! Batgirl winced, she almost felt like crying. _It's all my fault was playing over relentlessly in her mind._

Finally, though it seemed like years, the ice gave way. Batman put the pipe aside, not willing to risk injuring Robin with another strike. He pulled at the ice with his hands, and it fell away with remarkable ease.

He instantly lowered his ear to Robin's blue mouth, his fingers searching for a pulse on his neck. But Robin answered for himself. He gave a sharp intake of air and swallowed in hard gulps. Batman moved him gently to his side and turned his attention for the first time to where Mr. Freeze had been standing. 

He was met with an open door swinging in the breeze. Freeze was long gone.

Batgirl pulled out her first aid kit and started work on Robin's arm.

"It's just a flesh wound." She managed to croak. Her body was trembling with the shock and relief of the whole adventure and she kept her eyes fixed on Robin's arm, not daring to meet his partner's eyes.

Presently Robin groaned and lifted himself from the ground. Batman's arm went around his shoulders instantly and he helped him to his feet.

Robin swayed a little. He lifted a hand to his head and grimaced when he felt his hair plastered to his skull by the icy water.

"Bad hair day." He muttered weakly.

Batman lifted Robin's arm over his shoulder, "I need to get you home." He said stiffly.

Robin waved a hand in the air, "I'm Ok, let's tie up the bad guys first." He looked groggily in the direction of the few remaining thugs and frowned.

"Is that all we got?"

This time Batgirl couldn't avoid Batman's eyes. He stared hard at her, his look relaying a thousand strong words. "That's it." He answered his partner.

" I'll call the Commissioner and have some police sent to pick them up.After I get you home I'll go after Freeze." He levelled her with a dark look, "Alone."

Batgirl swallowed the urge to answer back. She was in the wrong and Robin had almost been killed because of it. She watched with a thumping heart as Batman helped the younger man out of the warehouse.

Humiliation flooded her when they were gone. She turned a violent shade of red and abused herself mentally.

It had seemed like a good idea to go after Freeze, even if it had meant disobeying Batman's orders. She had thought that Freeze was the most important part of the whole exercise … She was wrong.

It was the thugs that she should have taken care of that wounded Robin and escaped and if she hadn't gone after Mr. Freeze they would have captured all of his gang instead of the insignificant five that Robin had subdued properly.

Batgirl tied them up roughly, venting some of her anger on them.

The worse thought however, was that instead of helping to catch Mr. Freeze she had actually allowed him to escape. Batman would have freed himself in time and been able to give chase if she hadn't inadvertently put herself in danger. Batman had no choice but to save her and let the villain go.

And in saving her Batman had lost his focus on Robin. Batgirl should have been with Robin, watching his back as he watched hers. Instead she'd decided to do her own thing and it had cost them everything.

Batgirl badly wanted to leave, to go and bury her head under her pillow and never have to face Batman again. But she couldn't do that; it would turn her into a quitter, and she hated quitters.

So she waited for the Police Commissioner. Hidden in the darkness she watched the gang members taken into custody. But she walked away when she saw her father's look of surprise and unease when met with the small amount of thugs and no Batman or Freeze.

She knew she owed him an explanation, or at least someone did. But she had never been able to tell her father that she'd failed him and she had failed him like never before that night.

***************************************************************

The next day, Gotham City Hospital …

Barbara gave a delighted laugh as Jenny Hill Ooed and Aahed over the stack of magazines she'd brought with her for the visit. A weight seemed to have lifted from her ill friend's face and Barbara was elated at seeing her smile.

"You're in a good mood." She exclaimed, laughing as Jenny pretended to pant over a half naked male on the front page of one magazine.

Jenny nodded, "Yep – you caught me in a good mood Babs." She winked at her redheaded companion, "I just had a visit from the luscious Dick Grayson."

Barbara's surprise was obvious, "Really?"

Jenny glared at her, "Hey –just cause I'm in here doesn't mean I'm still not a magnet to the boys!" She giggled, " Well actually Mr Wayne was checking out the Cryogenics department in here that he funded so Dick thought he'd come and see me instead."

Barbara smiled tightly, "That seems more like Dick – only visit when he has no other choice."

Jenny made a face, "That wasn't it at all Babs, he's been to see me before. We _have_ known each other since we were kids you know! He bought me the flowers." She motioned to the large bunch of red roses with her head and Barbara admitted defeat, "Okay – so he's not a total scumbag."

Jenny eyed her suspiciously, "What is it about him that you don't like, other than the mutual need to insult each other. I think he's wonderful."

Barbara groaned, "There's your answer. Everyone thinks he's so wonderful and he knows it! I just don't happen to think that someone _that_ perfect can be all good, he certainly enjoys making my life miserable."

Jenny sent her a knowing glance, " He's just returning what he gets Barbara Gordon. Still thrashing you at school is he then?"

Barbara shrugged, "I really don't care anymore. School is the last thing I want to talk about at the moment – that and Dick Grayson."

"Oh come on – we haven't even gotten to the secret attraction you harbour for each other."

Barbara was annoyed to feel her whole face flush with colour, "I am NOT attracted to him Jennifer!"

"Of course you are." Her friend jibed, "You two are always throwing insults at each other but I've seen the looks you give him when he's not looking – and vice-versa. You're perfect for each other!"

Barbara growled, "I will never feel anything for Dick, except hostility."

Jenny sighed, "Whatever. It's just a shame. You both like gymnastics, you both have high profile fathers, you're both single children, you're both geniuses and you're both gorgeous!" She grinned, "Perfection! "

Barbara shook her head, "Never going to happen." She stared at her friend for some time, noticing the paleness of her face and the dark circles under her eyes. Apart from the smile she looked exactly the same as she had the other day. 

"Okay – why the happy face. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jenny noted the change of subject with a cheeky jeer but moved on without complaint. "No not really. No change in my condition if that's what you mean."

Barbara frowned, there was definitely something else – she'd seen crooks hiding information and Jenny had the same, nervous look on her face.

"C'mon Blondie –spill!" She said, smiling at the old nickname.

Jenny hesitated, she wound a lock of lifeless looking blonde hair around her slim finger and bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say anything." She whispered.

"Why not?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know, but he said not to tell anyone or the deal is off."

An unpleasant feeling found its way to Barbara's stomach, "Well I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Jenny lay back in her pillows, debating with herself. Eventually she smiled and nodded, "I don't suppose it would matter if I told you, just don't tell anyone else OK."

Barbara nodded, silently hoping that she wouldn't have to break that confidence.

"Yesterday this man came here when dad was visiting. He said that he knew someone who could cure my cancer."

Barbara jolted, panic instantly flooding her body, "Jenny – "

"I know, I know" Jenny cut in, waving her hand in the air, "I thought the guy was nuts too. I mean if the specialist can't cure me then what makes this guy think he can! " She stared at Barbara soberly, "But then I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Not hurt!" Barbara exclaimed, trying to keep her voice under control, "You don't know that Jenny. This could be another way to get at your father – they could use you as a guinea pig. Anything could happen!"

"Yeah." Jenny agreed, "I could even be cured."

Barbara shut her mouth tightly, the despair and hope on her friend's sickly face was heartbreaking. "What did he tell you about this cure?"

"That the man behind it was only offering this to a few people and there were plenty in line behind me. He's kinda quiet so he doesn't want any publicity and the cure he has found isn't exactly recognised by the medical community so that's why I have to keep it quiet."

Barbara swallowed hard, " I really don't like that sound of this Jenny. If he has a cure the medical community wouldn't care – not to mention all the money he could get if he did go public. Is this going to cost you anything?"

Jenny nodded, "It's expensive but Dad says it would be worth it if there really was a cure."

Barbara looked away, unable to look at the helplessness anymore, "And what if there isn't a cure Jenny – what if this is just some scam to get your money."

Jenny was quiet for some time and when Barbara looked back at her there where tears forming in her tired eyes, "What's the worst they can do to me Babs? Kill me? I'm dead anyway. " She motioned to the bed she was in, "I have no future, the doctors can't do anything – I have to try this. I'm dying Barbara."

Barbara swallowed the urge to sob, she could see exactly where Jenny was coming from but she knew that if this was a scam, those responsible knew that she wouldn't have any other choice.

"There are worse things than dying Jenny – believe me."

Jenny shook her head, "You wouldn't say that if you were the one going to die - _Believe_ M_e_!"

They sat in silence for some time then Barbara cleared her throat, "Did they give you a name or a number or anything?"

Jenny hesitated again, and then nodded, "I have a number to call when I've decided." She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her friend, "Dad's checking it all out Barbara, don't worry."

Barbara instantly memorised the number and handed it back to Jenny. "I might have a look around also." She smiled at the panic on Jenny's face, "Quietly Jenny I promise. I won't tell anyone, not even dad. I'll just go through a few files, see if anyone's tried this before."

Jenny nodded, relaxing a little. She eventually let a smile return to her face, "This could be the best thing that's ever happened to me Barbara."

"Yeah." Barbara agreed, " I hope it is all that was promised." _And if it isn't, Batgirl is going to kick in some heads! _

Jenny sniffed, wiping away her tears, "All ready for your Dad's fortieth?"

Barbara grinned, gladly changing the subject, "I am! He's not!" She giggled, "I swear he's threatened not to show at least ten times!"

Jenny laughed, "What I wouldn't give to see his face! Bring me pictures!"

Barbara promised.

"So" Jenny began, mischief creeping into her eyes, "Dick's going to be there isn't he?"

"Jennifer!" Barbara scolded, and their laughter echoed down the hallway.

************************************************************ Early that night, Commissioner Gordon's House…

Barbara smiled at the welcoming light her father had left on. The path in front of her was spotlessly clean and it warmed her heart to once more be walking upon it.

The humiliating defeat of last night and her conversation with Jenny was still painfully prominent in her mind and she was trying desperately to lighten her mood. She could hear the sounds of a party in full swing to the left but she went straight for the front door.Her home was warm and its smell made her instantly calm and relaxed. This is where she had grown up, her safety net that never failed to cheer her up.

And coming towards her was the one person in the world who made her home what it was.

"Barbara." James Gordon exclaimed enveloping her in a huge hug.

Barbara hugged him back tightly, "Hi Daddy." She whispered.

"You look tired", her father commented as he led her away from the noise and a quieter room.

Barbara sighed, "I am a little", she admitted, "It's just the exams catching up with me." _And I made the biggest mistake of my life and nearly killed Robin. Batman is going to give me the longest talking too ever recorded in history, and my best friend is being scammed by the most heartless person on the planet. _She thought bitterly.

James Gordon gave a soft smile that he always had on reserve for her. "You'll do fine Barbara, top of your class no doubt."

Barbara shrugged, "I don't really care where I end up as long as I pass."

Her father laughed, "How could you not pass! You got your brains from me my girl!"

She laughed with him and hugged him once more. "Let's get out to your party Dad. Harvey's probably devoured all the food all ready!"

He nodded grasping her hand and heading out to the back yard.

Barbara searched the crowd of police officers and influential people for someone she knew. She beamed at Detective Harvey Bullock who hadn't eaten all the food but was in the middle of digesting two hot dogs. Next to him was his partner Renee Montoya who's slim figure looked even smaller beside Bullocks monumental form. She was watching her partner with something akin to horror as he simultaneously swallowed both hot dogs.

Barbara waved at her and followed her father as he headed towards the Mayor of Gotham City.

"Happy Birthday Jim!" Mayor Hill greeted, "Quite a milestone."

"Thanks," came the gruff reply and Barbara got the impression that her father didn't exactly want to be at the milestone he was.

"You'll be up for retirement soon I suppose."

Barbara had to laugh at that, "Don't bet on it Sir, if I know my father he'll be running the police department till the day he dies."

The Mayor laughed in agreement, "To true Barbara, too true." He raised his glass to her father, "And I'll be there with him all the while!"

"I'll bet" Jim Gordon replied.

Both father and daughter could see the emotional strain on the face of Gotham's Mayor. Barbara debated questioning him about the supposed cure but thought better of it. "I saw Jenny today. She seems to have picked up a little."

The older man eyed her curiously then forced a smile, "That's my girl!" He nudged Jim, "We breed them strong here in Gotham."

Jim laughed, his eyes gleaming at his daughter, "That we do Adam – Your Jenny is one of the toughest."

Adam nodded happily but his eyes betrayed his otherwise cheery demeanour, "Speaking of which I'm going to have to be rude and leave Jim. I promised Jenny I'd see her tonight."

Jim gripped his hand and shook it warmly, "Well – I'd gladly come with you if I could. Give Jenny my best wishes."

"Will do Jim, goodnight."

Barbara watched him leave, wondering if tonight was the night that they made their decision. She sighed, latching on to her father's arm, "Let's mingle Daddy."

Her father nodded, "Ahh there's Bruce"

The father and daughter made a quick turn and pulled up beside Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce, good of you to come!" The Commissioner greeted, shaking the billionaire's hand warmly.

"Well you know me Jim, any excuse for a party!" The handsome playboy smiled warmly at the two, "Besides it's a beautiful night and I couldn't turn down an invitation to your fortieth birthday."

Jim grimaced at the reminder of his age and sighed, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had - I nearly gave it a miss."

"Dad!" Barbara scolded, nudging him.

Bruce just laughed, "Nothing to be ashamed about Jim! If I look as good as you at forty I'll be a happy man."

The Commissioner looked over the large and well-built physic of Bruce Wayne and doubted that the man would ever look anything but perfect.

He didn't know what it was about the young billionaire that even made him worth talking to. He certainly wasn't known for his intelligence or conversation skills but the Commissioner had never known such a giving and kind rich man. There was just something about Bruce Wayne that demanded attention and Jim Gordon considered him one of his close friends.

"Nice of you too say Bruce." Jim answered politely.

Bruce glanced sympathetically at Barbara, "And I suppose you're devouring your exams are you Barbara?"

Barbara smiled, "I'd say _escaping was more appropriate."_

"Amen to that!" Said a cheerful voice and Dick appeared out of the crowd. 

Barbara felt herself tense almost immediately, "Dick." She greeted coldly.

Dick grinned, ignoring it completely, "Babs."

James Gordon missed Barbara's sudden change and shook the hand of Bruce's young ward. "You look a little tired also Dick. These exams are rough aren't they?"

Dick shrugged, "I don't think anyone enjoys an exam Commissioner I'll be glad when they're over."

Bruce patted Dick's shoulder, "Don't let him fool you - Dick loves a challenge. I have a hard time trying to hold him back."

Gordon nodded in agreement, "Oh yes, ready to take on the world and conquer all. I remember that age, do you Wayne?"

The billionaire smiled his characteristically charming smile, "I'm still there Jim! Still conquering whatever I can."

Barbara and Dick's eyes met and for the first time they were in total agreement; this was no place for young adults to be.

"I need a drink." Barbara announced, peeling away from her father.

"Great idea!" Said Dick, following closely on her heels.

Barbara sent him a less than welcoming look but he paid her no heed, even going as far as fetching her drink.

Barbara muttered some sort of thanks and would have escaped if he hadn't stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"How _are_ your exams going Babs?" He asked.

"Fine" She replied, "Probably not as well as you are but we can't all be top of the class can we?"

Dick caught _that cold shoulder and for a moment he just stared at her. Then he shrugged and glanced around at the other party- goers. _

"Do you think all these people are really past the "conquering all" age?"

Barbara found herself considering the question, "Does anyone ever get past that age? "

"I guess not." Dick answered. He nodded towards her father, "Your father doesn't seem overly pleased with all the attention."

Barbara smiled a little, "He doesn't like admitting that he ages – no one does." She glanced at Dick, "That is –those of us that do age and grow up."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Ouch Gordon! Hit me where it hurts!" He grinned to highlight the fact that he wasn't ashamed of his Peter Pan-like persona.

Barbara shook her head. She was tired, and the thought of another battle of wills with Dick Grayson was not in the least bit alluring.

"Excuse me." She said, handing him her drink, "I need some air."

Dick stared at her drink in surprise and blinked at her retreating figure, "But you're already outside." He muttered.

Barbara made her way to the basement and regarded a set of parallel bars. _Maybe a workout will help clear the cobwebs._ She slipped in her favourite CD and chalked her hands. The soft, lulling song of a violin floated out across the small gymnasium and Barbara swung up on to the bars.

She went through her entire routine. The same routine that had won her first place in the women's gymnastics competition. Then she switched to the routine that had come in second best to Dick Grayson's in the mixed trials. Her moves were perfect, full stretches, tight tucks and impeccable aerials. But it definitely lacked the grace and skill that Dick's routine showed. She pulled her body into a handstand on the top bar and held her position, running Dick's routine over in her mind. Most of his points were earned by his difficult manoeuvres – not that they looked difficult when he did them. With great concentration she dipped on the bar, using the muscles in her arms to propel her into the air. She caught the bar again and swung wide, and hard. There was one of Dick's moves that she had been dying to try out. A quadruple somersault. 

Her pace was perfect, her form spot on. She flew into the air, tucking instantly and beginning the spins. One, two, three … Her fourth spin was totally wrong, she hadn't enough space to finish before the bar came into reach. Barbara missed the bar and braced herself for the hard fall.

It never came, two long legs wrapped around her midsection and carried her through the momentum, enough for her to grasp the lower bar and swing herself a little heavily to the ground. Her face flushed when Dick dropped gracefully from the top bar and regarded her curiously.

"What on earth was that Barbara? Death by somersault?" He pointed at her, "You should know better – you don't do that without a spot!"

Barbara's fists clenched, it was bad enough having to be saved by him, but being lectured! Humiliation galore!

"I would have been fine." She muttered, ignoring his outstretched hand and crawling to her feet.

"If you call two broken legs fine then so be it." He answered back.

Barbara punched the stop button on the CD player and picked up a towel, gladly covering her ruby red face with it.

Dick remained standing by the bars, his eyes fixed on her as though he was debating what to say. Barbara met those crystal blue eyes and narrowed her own, "Who invited you down here anyway?"

Dick shrugged, "It got boring outside, I came to see if you'd cooled down." 

He eyed her silently, "Obviously not."

Barbara flung her towel at him, "Well you can leave then! I get more than enough of your perfection at school – I don't need it at home too." She went to storm off, her nose in the air and her dignity at her feet but her grabbed her arm, swinging her back to face those eyes that she hated so much.

"You think I'm perfect?" He said incredulously, "Look who's talking Miss Perfection! Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you only think I'm perfect because you want someone that you can fight with! Someone that you can argue with because you think that's a reason too!" He scowled at her, "I can't help the way I am Barbara. It's not my fault that I can do a quadruple somersault and you can't and I'm sick of you hating me for that fact! I grew up doing gymnastics – my parents were aerialists for crying out loud! Of course I'm going to be able to do things you can't." He flung her arm back at her, "I'd let you win if I thought it would be an improvement but then you'd just find something else to hate me for!"

Barbara's eyes widened, she had actually been a little ashamed of herself in the beginning but now …"Let me win!" She screamed, "You arrogant, pretty boy piece of! … " she cut off, pushing him suddenly and catching him off guard. Dick landed with a SMACK on the gymnasts mat and fury flooded his face. He twisted on his hands, his feet swinging out and knocking hers from beneath her. Barbara landed beside him, winded herself and her anger doubled.

The next few minutes were a blur of gymnastics and martial arts as Barbara vented her anger out on him. Dick was angry, but not enough so to do her any real damage, while Barbara was just plain furious. Her temper matched her hair and she was quite prepared to spread him all over the mat. Dick blocked all of her moves, which infuriated her even more as she hadn't realised that he even knew martial arts. And she was aware that he was holding back, something she only resented him more for. Eventually Dick's anger subsided and he stared at her shamefully, "Look Babs, I'm sorry I said that. This is nuts! I'm not going to fight you." Barbara dropped into her favourite fighting position, "Then you're going to get hurt."

She advanced with all the speed of a panther but Dick just stood there, waiting. When she was within arms reach he turned suddenly and caught her wrist, flipping her over in a move she had never even seen before. Then he straddled her, holding her hands over her head and staring down at her with a flushed face.

Barbara struggled beneath his weight but he wouldn't budge. Slowly she lowered her resistance until they were both motionless, staring at each other and out of breath.

Dick released her hands and removed his body from hers, he stood, watching her without emotion as she got to her feet. His senses were returning and he felt the sudden need to lighten the situation.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're angry." He whispered, then reddened a little when he realised what he had said.

Barbara stared at him, trying to determine if he was mocking her or not. She was incredibly ashamed of her behaviour; she always let her anger get the better of her. Dick's lips began to twitch and suddenly she found herself laughing, he joined her moments later.

Presently he glanced to the bars and smiled, "Want me to show you that quadruple somersault?"

Barbara smiled at the gesture, "No. I think we'll just consider that move to be yours and I'll find one of my own."

Dick nodded, he bit his lip as an awkward silence descended on them and his eyes dropped to his feet.

Barbara retrieved her towel and wiped her face for the second time. She stole a glance at him and a smile crept to her face when she saw that he was actually shuffling his feet. Barbara had never seen a grown man do something so childlike and was vexed to find that she found it absolutely adorable. 

She cleared her throat and he stopped, his eyes meeting hers again. "We'd better get back to the party." She said, "I need another drink." _Wait till Jenny hears about this one!_

Dick grinned and followed her up the stairs.

There was a slight difference in the way that Barbara farewelled Bruce and Dick early that night. It was gentler and genuine and gave Dick the small hope that perhaps Barbara might consider him a friend. He laughed a little as he walked with Bruce up the driveway. If only he'd known that the way to get Barbara's friendship was to have a fistfight with her – he could have saved a lot of time.

*************************************************************

That night, beneath Wayne Manor, The Batcave …

Batman regarded his protégé with a stubborn eye. "I said you're not going Dick and that's final!"

Dicks' fists curled and his bit his lip to avoid shouting, "That's not fair Bruce and you know it – I'm fine, no side affects, nothing!"

Batman sighed, long and hard. These arguments with Dick were becoming more and more frequent lately. He guessed it was just a natural part of growing up. Dick didn't want to take orders anymore – he was too old for orders, he wanted respect and the chance to make his own decisions. The only problem with that was that Dick hadn't made a decent, adult decision _ever _in Bruce's opinion, and it was hard to treat him like an adult when he so successfully acted like a child.

"Look" he said, as gently as his thinning patience would allow, "It's not about last night Dick, it's about your future. You have exams coming up and I don't want you to use crime fighting as an excuse not to do as well as I know you're capable of." He put his hands on Dicks shoulders and stared into his angry blue eyes, "If there is any trouble at all I will call you – I promise. It's just some routine checks, talking with Freeze's old associates. You know you hate that part."

Dicks anger melted a little, he did hate that – it was boring and usually useless.

"You promise you won't go after Freeze without me?"

Batman smiled, an almost frightening sight beneath his mask, "You're my partner Dick. I don't have to do anything alone anymore."

That earned him a smile and Dick nodded his acceptance.

"You get some study done Son." 

Batman made his way to the batmobile and dropped lightly into the drivers seat.

"Hey" Dick called suddenly, "What about Batgirl?"

Batman pondered for a moment, "I'll be speaking to her also tonight."

Dick leaned against the console as though debating what to say, "Don't be too hard on her huh, she did her best."

Batman felt no need to answer that. Her best had nearly resulted in the end of Robin. "I won't say anything that isn't necessary – Goodnight." The roof closed abruptly and Dick watched as the Batmobile tore out of the cave. He stood motionless for sometime, his thoughts on Batgirl and the lecture she had coming. Part of him wanted Batman to rip through her, she was so cocky and sure of herself that a good talking too would do her some good, but another part of him felt incredible sorry for her – he'd been at the receiving end of a Batman lecture and he knew that they could sting for days. Besides, she hadn't meant for him to be hurt and she was relatively new to crime fighting. Dick felt a grin creep to his face, she did kinda look hot in that batcostume, and it would be shame if he never got to see her in it again. Dick sighed and headed for the costume vault.

Batman might not need his help tonight but Batgirl sure as hell would.

****************************************************************

Robin mounted his bike and went to kick it into action when an inquiring voice startled him from behind, "Am I to assume that you have finished the English and Physics papers Master Richard?"

Robin turned and grinned at the old butler,_ Busted he thought quietly._

"All done Al!" He lied swiftly.

"Really." Alfred said, "You finished both papers in under an hour? Perhaps we should inquire about finding you some more challenging study to undertake?"

Robin shook his head, sighing in exasperation. There was nothing worse than an all- knowing butler, especially one with Alfred's wry sense of humour. The fact that Alfred probably would inquire at the university for more work had Robin admitting defeat and stepping away from his bike.

"Ok Alfie, you win!" He sighed, making his way back to the desk and dropping himself down in the chair. "I just thought saving Batgirl was more important than this." He waved his hand over the various papers at his desk.

Alfred began dusting the Batcomputer. He bided his time knowing that Dick was waiting for him to comment on the strange statement he had just made.

"I didn't know Batgirl was in any danger young sir? Isn't she with Batman."

"Precisely!" Dick exclaimed, "He's killing Batgirl as we speak!"

Alfred fixed a hard eye on the young man, "I don't need to tell you how preposterous that thought is Master Richard - are you ill?"

Robin pulled of his mask becoming Dick; he knew he'd have a better chance with Alfred that way. "Alfred at the moment Batman is having _the** talk with Batgirl. You know the one where he says you're not ready to be a crimefighter and you should hang up your tights until you can perform to his high expectations."**_

Alfred cleared his throat, "I seem to be familiar with that particular talk young Sir."

"Well you should be!" Dick continued, "He's used it on me often enough."

He met the older mans eyes, the soft grey eyes of a wise and loving surrogate father, "And every time I heard that speech I was ready to give up, to throw it all in. But then you'd come and talk to me with a totally different speech about how much of an honour this job is and how Batman needs me!" He put a hand on the fast moving duster, "Every time you pulled me back from making the worst mistake in my life and even though you hate what we do and wish that I would give it up you always manage to talk me into going back to it. You know it's what I'm meant to do."

Alfred was silent, everything that Dick had said was true, but he'd always wondered if Dick had actually listened to any of it. Obviously he had.

"Yes." He agreed, "I didn't want you back in that suit but I knew it was where you should be and where you really wanted to be. It was your pride that held you back."

"Right." Said Dick, "And it's that same pride that's going to have Batgirl chucking in her cape and giving it up for good. Batman is testing her but she won't know that if she gives up. " He stared pleadingly at the butler, "I had you to show me that Alfred, But Batgirl doesn't have an Alfred at home. She doesn't have anyone." He stared at the butler, wondering if he was getting through to him, " We three have each other, we depend on each other and we can turn to each other when we need to. Batgirl doesn't have anyone Alfred, no one knows who she really is. She doesn't have anyone to talk to about these things. Except me."

Alfred smiled, "I see your point Master Dick. But you do not know how she will handle Batman's talk, perhaps she will see things differently to you?"

Dick shook his head, "There's only one way to take _thatspeech Alfred. Offensively!"_

Alfred returned to his dusting. The boy had won him over almost before he had started but _he didn't need to know that. " I suppose you can finish those papers by the due date?"_

A smile crept across Dick's face, "Easily Al."

"Then you had better hurry, Batgirl could be tying herself a noose this very second!"

Dick grinned, acknowledging the small insult on his own speech but allowing it.

He replaced his mask and ran for his bike.

***************************************************************

Gotham City Bank rooftop … 

_ _

Batgirl landed hard and cursed herself for it. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She shouted into the night. The last half hour she had spent with Batman had been a highlight in Barbara Gordon's most humiliating moments. He hadn't allowed her a word in her defence and his had been sharp and slicing. Her ego was battered and she had been terrified that she would burst into tears in front of him. She had been saved from that indignity with the knowledge that Robin was fine, uninjured, that her mistake had not been a fatal one. It was the only good thing that had come out of her conversation with the Dark Knight. 

She paced the length of the roof, furious at Batman and herself. 

"So stupid!" She growled. Batgirl searched for something to throw, or at least something to hit. Anything to let off some steam.

Her eyes fixed on a nearby billboard and she swung at it, landing her foot in the centre of the advertisement and getting it stuck quite nicely there.

Batgirl gave a frustrated shriek. She yanked her foot free, staring lividly at the boy painted on the billboard, his mouth wrapped around a spoonful of cereal and a hole in his nose where her boot had hit.

"Have to agree with you on that one." A voice said gently, "That cereal has no right to be on the shelves. Tastes too much like cardboard."

Batgirl whirled, fists clenched and her face a vivid angry red.

Robin put up his hands in mock defence, "Whoa, down girl!"

"Go away!" She shouted, "Leave me alone."

Robin sighed, ignoring her completely and taking a seat on the edge of the rooftop.

Batgirl shook her head, his arrogance was infuriating. "I suppose it's your turn is it?" She demanded, "Now you get to pick out all my faults and talk me down because I made one lousy mistake."

He shrugged, "Everyone makes mistakes."

That floored her, "What?" she muttered.

" You're allowed to make mistakes Batgirl as long as you take the responsibility for them."

Batgirl strode up to him, " Who do you think you are! My big brother? What gives you the right to tell me how I should do things?"

Robin stood, staring at her in that way she hated. His eyes held so much understanding; they were so very different from Batman's.

"Because I've been there. I know what you're going through. At the moment you're angry at yourself for making a mistake and you're angry at Batman for making an example out of it." He gave her a soft smile, "You've tried so hard and he only seems to pick out the flaws, he never acknowledges the triumphs."

Batgirl crossed her arms, scowling. He was right of course, which didn't make her feel any better. And she knew she was behaving like a three-year-old child. She took a deep breath and relaxed, trying to push away the utter humiliation that she had felt when Batman had scolded her.

"I made a real fool of myself didn't I?"

Robin grinned, "Never mind, you're not even close to my record."

Batgirl gave a soft huff, she sat down on the roof, crossing her legs and leaning back against the billboard for support. Robin lowered himself down opposite her. He propped himself up with the roof edge and waited for her to start.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be off fighting crime?"

"I've been officially laid off for the night. I'm supposed to be studying."

"You go to school?"

Robin nodded, "Can't make a career out of busting heads. Well … you can but it's good to have something to fall back on, just in case it's your own head that gets busted."

She smiled, "So, I guess you're in training to be a brain surgeon or something like that. I doubt Batman would settle for a middle class working protégé."

"He doesn't mind what I do as long as I like it and get good grades." He shook a finger at her, "But we're getting off track here missy. Want to talk about your little Boo Boo."

Batgirl grimaced, "I stuffed up, simple as that. The bad guy got away and it's all my fault." She flung her hands in the air, " But it's not like I didn't try. I didn't want him to get away. I … I," She lowered her head, " I went against Batman's orders and I got it wrong. Two bads in the one night."

She sunk a little lower against the billboard, "I don't even know why I'm doing this any more."

Robin looked a little surprised, " You don't want to do it?"

"I keep making mistakes - I only did it in the first place on a whim and now…" She broke off, "Now I'm wondering if it's even worth it. It's too hard."

Robin nodded, "Yeah it's hard all right. But that's what I like about it. It's a challenge and there aren't many people who can do it."

" I seem to be one of them." Batgirl huffed.

Robin shook his head, " So you made a few mistakes. Do you think Batman got it right every time when he started out?"

"Probably!"

"Well he didn't. And believe it or not he doesn't always get it right these days either. But he knows when he's wrong and he accepts the responsibility for it. He doesn't tolerate mistakes in himself or anyone else, it has to be perfect and it has to be his way - he's learned what does and does not work the hard way." Robin smiled secretly; he'd just stolen a line right out of one of Alfred's little talks.

"That doesn't mean that he's always right." She shot back, " I should be allowed to use my own judgement - I'm not a moron!"

Robin laughed, "Of course your not. But when it comes to fighting crime you have to admit that he's going to know a lot more about it than you are and sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and do what he says."

"Or what!" Batgirl growled, " I don't get invited on the next caper?"

" Or you risk the chance of getting it wrong and having to throw in your cape."

Batgirl raised her head defiantly, " I don't need his permission to wear my cape!"

Robin stared back at her hard, " Then you should have worn something other than the Bat on your costume."

Batgirl deflated again, he was right. She was wearing the one thing that meant everything to Batman and every time she messed up it reflected back on him. It was his symbol the criminal world feared and respected, and when she wore that costume she gained a little of that fear and respect - whether she deserved it or not.

" You know I was always a little disappointed." Robin said with a sneaky grin, "I mean you could have become Robinette!"

Batgirl met his gaze and burst out laughing.

Robin shrugged, "Sure it doesn't have the same ring to it as Batgirl, but you could have been the "Girl Wonder" I wouldn't have minded."

"I can see why he keeps you around." She said between laughs, "You have a way of putting everything into perspective."

"That and he hasn't worked out how to get rid of me yet."

Batgirl smiled, She felt much better and perhaps a little silly. 

"And you know what?" He said, serious for the first time, "I've seen a lot of costumed freaks in my time, both on the bad and the good side. You're the real thing Batgirl. Some people are just born for this job and you're a natural." He smiled at her dubious face," You're a little green, but practice makes perfect. It took me years to get where I am now and I'm still learning everyday. Lucky for me I have the best teacher available. He just also happens to be the strictest. "

Batgirl frowned in thought, "It's easier for you Robin, you were invited into the club. I just showed up."

"Hey I had to earn my right too you know! I trained for years before he let me join him." He sighed, searching her face for understanding, " You have to accept that he is _numero uno Batgirl and let him teach you what he knows. If he can't trust you to do things right then he can't trust you not to get hurt. He won't let you risk getting hurt."_

She nodded, "Ok, fair enough. I don't want to be a burden; I don't want him to always have one eye on the crooks and the other on me. How do I get him to trust me?"

Robin smiled, "By doing it right. By training yourself to always get it right. You can make a few mistakes but not when they could have been avoided."

"How am I suppose to train myself with you guys if I only see you at night."

"You're almost there Batgirl. You're confident and you're highly skilled. Now you just have to learn to work in a team, to think like a team." He stuck out his hand, "If you quit now you'll never get back in, he knows you can do it, you just have to prove it. Partners?"

Batgirl stared at his hand, wondering if she was making the right decision. Then the breeze blew through her cape, taking it into the wind behind her.

She glanced at her shadow on the ground and she liked what she saw.

Her hand gripped his and she nodded, "Partners."

They settled back down into their seats and regarded each other quietly for a moment.

"So," Batgirl began, breaking the silence "Are we going to sit here all night and moan to each other partner?"

Robin gave a dirty smile," Well I can think of something else to do, something to consummate the partnership."

Batgirl found herself playing along, enjoying the gleam in his eyes and happy nature. "Oh really," she said, feigning stupidity, "Can I keep my belt on?"

Robin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little, " Well I was talking about calling for a pizza and some champagne but …"

Batgirl laughed, "Oh you're quick Bird -Boy"

"Hey I've been in the wise crack business for years now. I've even matched wits with the Joker himself!" He nodded proudly.

"Who won?" Batgirl asked with a cheeky look.

Robin chuckled, "Well I would have if the Joker hadn't whacked me over the head with a rubber chicken that he'd been nice enough to fill with lead first."

Batgirl shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

Robin sighed, " It wasn't that unpleasant actually, I mean he could have used that acid squirting flower or one of the many guns he had stored all over his body - in the end I was lucky." He plucked a mobile phone seemingly from thin air and looked to her questionably, " Do you know of a pizza company that does roof top delivery?"

***************************************************************

Gotham State University, Dormitory … 

Barbara crawled into bed that night a little after 2.00am. But for the first time since she started her life as Batgirl she did it with a smile.

She snuggled down into the pillow and closed her eyes, wondering if she'd be able to sleep with the champagne and pizza in her system. Robin hadn't been joking when he mentioned the private party. He'd ordered a pizza that had been delivered to the rooftop by a very overwhelmed delivery boy. Robin and Batgirl had signed his cap for him and watched him practically skip back to his car.

Then Robin had disappeared for a few moments, swinging off into the darkness and returning with a bottle of champagne and glasses. It was an expensive champagne and she wondered where he had retrieved it from.

Robin had just grinned and winked, pouring her a glass and toasting to a "batty" partnership with her.

Barbara giggled sleepily, she couldn't remember the last time that she'd had such a good time or when she shared such good company. She was aware that when she thought of Robin, his cheeky smile and glowing eyes, that her whole body seemed to flush with warmth and she knew what it meant. She doubted that Batman would approve of her starting a less than professional relationship with his protégé in her first few days and it didn't really bother her. She wanted to be part of the team and she wasn't a silly schoolgirl anymore. Batgirl could work alongside Robin without a difficulty, strong feelings or not - she was a professional. But after the work, Barbara hoped there would be a lot more picnics on the rooftops.

******************************************************************

Wayne Manor … 

_ _

Dick stared with boredom at his assignment. He had always found it difficult to settle down and study after all the excitement of the fight, especially in his old room. Dick liked to come home on the weekends or whenever he had some time off, as it was the only way he could become Robin without raising suspicion. More than a few classmates were already curious at his late hours and he had taken to climbing out of his dorm window on the nights he became Robin to avoid any confrontations.

He leaned his chin into his hand and rested his elbow on the desk in front of him. His conscience was prodding him to find the answer to the complex algebra equation in front of him but instead he found himself wondering if Batgirl could indeed wear her belt while engaging in the activity he had hinted at.The mental picture he formed brought a huge smile to his face and made his heart beat faster.

" I had no idea Algebra could be so riveting Master Dick." Alfred said suddenly, standing beside him with an amused expression.

Dick realized he hadn't even seen Alfred enter, or heard anything that he had been saying for the last few minutes.

"Sorry Al." He apologized, enjoying the look of disdain Alfred displayed whenever he used that particular nickname. "I was miles away. Did you say something?"

Alfred huffed, "Evidently nothing that was worth listening too." He fixed a fatherly eye on the younger man, "I was merely suggesting that you might retire to bed. It is after three in morning and you have school tomorrow."

Dick shrugged, "I'm taking the first half off Alfie and I'm not really tired." He stifled a yawn as he spoke and glanced sheepishly at the old butler to see if he had noticed, which of course he had.

"Well if you're unable to fit in school and your …err… nightlife. Then perhaps I ought to have a word to Master Bruce about letting Robin retire until after your final exams."

Dick smiled, it was a well-known fact that Alfred had been extremely disappointed when Bruce had become the Batman. He had however remained by Bruce's side. Becoming a partner in his own right while also being a doctor, psychologist and surrogate father. And he still managed to be the best butler the world had ever seen. 

It was with even greater disapproval that he watched Dick follow in Bruce's footsteps. The young man had a very different personality to Bruce and Alfred had hoped that crime fighting would not agree with his carefree manner. Unfortunately Dick had fallen under Batman's wing as Robin with all the ease of the practiced athlete that he was. When Dick started college Alfred had been hopeful that he would give up Robin, to do what Bruce had never done and become somewhat _normal. But it was not to be, Dick took to college the way he took to everything. Excelling in his work and still finding plenty of time to don the Robin costume and fight evil._

Alfred had been looking and would continue looking for a way to get the spirited young man out of the darkness of the night that Bruce had let take over him and into the light so to speak. But if he had thought it would be easy, the grinning face before him said otherwise in a language to loud to ignore. Dick loved what he did and Alfred knew he would be miserable without it. The last thing Alfred wanted was to see that face miserable again.

He still shuddered when he remembered when Dick had first come to them. His spirit broken and his dreams smashed by the horrific death of his family. Bruce had worn the same sorrow on his tiny shoulders when his family were murdered and it seemed that the young acrobat was to fall prey to the same despair and sorrow that had stunted Bruce's growth.

Alfred had wondered if the young boy would ever smile again. But Dick had proven to be more than they had expected. He became a Son to them both then a partner to the Batman and unlike Bruce, he learnt to smile again, to be truly happy. He didn't see crimefighting as the be - all and end - all and for that reason, Alfred knew Dick would become one of the most exceptional adults he had ever known. If he ever grew up! Which sometimes seemed utterly impossible.

"Aw you wouldn't that Alfie." He said teasingly, "Besides you're still up and it's way past your bed time! I might have to talk to Bruce about giving you a vacation if you fall behind in your butler duties."

Alfred raised a rather regal nose into the air, " I have not and never will fall behind in my duties Master Dick. But I will not allow you to spend half the night sleeping at your desk when there is a perfectly good bed behind you."

Dick looked at Alfred with an almost giddy gaze, "I wasn't sleeping Al, I was daydreaming." He said ruefully.

Alfred sighed, "Might I be so bold as to ask what you were thinking about that caused such a lack in your concentration?"

"Batgirl." Dick answered. He shut his book as he spoke and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with a love-struck look.

"Batgirl." Alfred repeated, "She's back in the cowl then sir?"

Dick nodded, "She's back and looking sharper than ever." He winked at the butler, "I think I'm in love Al."

Alfred allowed himself a smile at that one. He had known love, lost love and learned to live without it, and he doubted seriously that the young man in front of him was feeling any of the emotions that constituted love.

"Are you sure it's love your talking about Master Dick? If you find Batgirl as …ahem… sharp as you do, might I suggest that you merely _like_ the girl not _love_ her?"

Dick stared at him blankly.

" It's understandable that you would have feelings for her. She can after all understand what it is like to be in your _unique position. Perhaps your similarities are what you are mistaking for love or perhaps you feelings towards her have more to do with her … sharpness … than true feelings."_

Dick was now looking at him with one eyebrow raised, "Geez Al. I'm not going to ask her to marry me or anything."

"Glad to hear it sir." Quipped Alfred without missing a beat.

"But I know the difference between like and love. There are tons of girls at school that I _like_**, I like em a lot! But it's different with Batgirl. I could do without those other girls, no worries, but I don't think I'd like to be without Batgirl."**

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, wondering how on earth Dick managed the grades he did with such a poor grasp of the English language. But Dick cut him off, he sat up on the bed a passed a knowing glance at the older man, "And I know what lust is Al and yes I certainly feel a large portion of lust for her - I mean have you seen her in that Batsuit! She's delicious!"

"Really Master Dick!" Alfred objected, almost outraged, "She's not part of the food chain!"

Dick chuckled and flung himself back onto the bed, " I just really like her Alfred and the more time I spend with her the more I like her. It's nice to know that there is someone else out there swinging on a bat rope that I can talk too. It's a bonus that she happens to be really hot!"

Alfred sighed and decided he _was too tired to continue with the conversation. And he knew full well that Dick was trying his hardest to shock the older man - really! It hadn't worked for Master Bruce so it certainly wouldn't work for him. Alfred doubted anything could shock him these days, after all, he spent most of his time serving meals to a man dressed as a giant bat in a mammoth cave beneath the mansion. Nothing had ever come close to matching that one._

He picked up the scraps of a snack Dick had insisted on making himself then made his way to the door. He paused for a moment then said something that he had relayed once to Bruce when Catwoman arrived in Gotham and before they had known who she really was.

"Remember Master Dick, Batgirl may be everything you've ever wanted but you still don't know exactly who is under that cowl. People wear masks for a reason, maybe you should ask yourself what _her reason is."_

And he closed the door on Dick's frowning face.


	3. Part Two

PART TWO

**PART TWO.**

Noon, Gotham Police Department … 

Barbara thought it was mildly ironic that she had just finished the last of her exams, yet here she was studying again. This time however, it was in Batgirl mode that she scoured the police reports. In her civilian persona, Barbara was searching through every known con man that had ever used the sick as his victims. She was disgusted to find just how many there were. 

Barbara narrowed down the list the best she could. She removed those that will still serving time, the deceased and any that weren't currently in the country. She was left with two names; Jonny Pinto, a small time crook with connections to the mafia and Lawrence Dobson a loner who had since turned himself "clean" after finding God.

Barbara sighed, it was time to do some field research.

Noon, Wayne Manor … 

Bruce Wayne jumped and gave small smile when the front door was flung open and his ward followed singing "School's out for summer," at the top of his lungs. 

"Exams all done then?" He asked simply, when Dick joined him in the kitchen.

Dick grinned, "Done like a TV Dinner!" he took a nearby seat and gazed expectedly at his guardian, "Tell me _everything_ about last night!"

Bruce laughed, "It wasn't nearly exciting enough to warrant telling you everything. But I did get some interesting facts from a Dr. Soneghast."

Dick raised his eyebrows, "Soneghast? What a name. Poor guy!"

"He's a very accomplished Biogeneticist Dick, he was one of the doctor's that was called upon when the accident at the food packaging plant occurred."

Dick leaned forward in his chair, his interest obviously piqued, "The same factory where Freeze stole that equipment from?"

Bruce nodded, "That equipment was used to fast freeze the food by covering it in Nitrogen. Unfortunately, the company decided not to remove the valuable machinery until they could find replacements for the two men killed."

"But I bet no one wanted that job."

"Exactly. So the machinery was just waiting there with minimal security and Mr Freeze took full advantage of that fact."

Dick frowned, "What does he want with that stuff anyway? He has to eat frozen food to keep cool?"

Bruce shook his head, he dropped the local newspaper in front of Dick and pointed to a small article. Dick scanned it quickly, his frown deepening, "The missing people? You think Freeze has them?"

Bruce nodded and flicking a few pages ahead he pointed to yet another passage, this time in the classified section.

Dick read it aloud, " _Sick or Dying? Losing your faith? Fr Mereez has the cure. Experience eternal life and wellbeing with the latest medical breakthrough_."Dick grimaced, "You'd have to be insane to fall for that one!"

"Or dying and out of choices." Bruce said quietly, " Take a close look at the so called Reverend's name."

Dick squinted and turned the name over in his head, then his eyes widened suddenly and he almost jumped out of his chair, "That's Mr Freeze mixed around!" He stared at Bruce, "He's kidnapping those people?"

"They haven't been kidnapped Dick. They chose to go to him – he's using their fear and helplessness against them. I imagine they have to pay a hefty price for his so called cure."

Dick scowled, "But what do they get in return? What is he doing to them?"

Bruce cleared his throat, his face bore a fair amount of dread and anger, "I think he's continuing his work with Cryogenics – using these dying people as guinea pigs to help his research into a cure for his wife."

Dick swallowed hard, his own face tightening in anger, "Using the machine from the factory. He's modified it to work on humans?"

"I believe so as does Dr Soneghast. The good news is that Freeze has successfully frozen his own wife and as far as we know she has yet to suffer any damage from being frozen for that period of time."

"So his victims are safe but frozen." Dick finished, his face raised from the paper and he met Bruce's dark gaze, "And I guess that's his idea of eternity! They're not dying anymore because they're frozen!"

Bruce nodded, "In Freezes own sick way he probably believes he's doing them a favour."

Dick huffed, "He doesn't give a damn about people – only Nora. Do we know where he is, let's go get him!"

Bruce out up a hand, "Slowly Dick – this is going to be a delicate operation. No I don't know where he is but I have a few people I'm going to ask. And secondly I want to do this very carefully, these people are extremely fragile, most of them are elderly, obviously close to death but not wanting to die. We have to be very careful, Mr Freeze could kill them as easily as he did freeze them. Dr.Soneghast is standing by waiting for us to contact him – but he would prefer to do the defrosting in Freeze's lab. So once we find the hostages we contact the doctor and he will direct us in the defrosting process."

Dick nodded, "When do we start?"

"Tonight. Right after Alfred makes a phone call." His eyes glowed a little as he tapped the phone number listed under the advertisement, "Let's see if all those years in the theatre paid off."

Dick grinned, "Cool – one dying butler coming up!"

  
_Later that night, down town Gotham …_

Batgirl waited silently in the shadows of an old, derelict apartment block for her target to show.Her field research had proven useful. Jonny Pinto was quickly eliminated from her list when she discovered him locked in his own home and unable to come out. Apparently his time in prison had left Jonny with a rather severe case of Agoraphobia, so she ruled him out.

Lawrence Dobson had been very helpful. He was a whale of a man and Batgirl had prayed that she wouldn't have to fight him. Lawrence was more than a little accommodating, he told her all that she needed to know about his past crimes and he had given her the lead she was now following up. Lawrence was not responsible for the missing people, but he had heard a few small snippets of conversation in a bar one night. He'd heard the words "Eternal Life" and had thought that he had found some kindred spirits, so he listened in. Instead he had discovered a new racket being run by none other that Mr Freeze. Freeze was using Lenny Marsh, a man with a sweet face and the gift of the gab to sell his "cure" to his victims. Lenny provided the victims with a phone number, picked them and their cash up and deposited them to Freeze in exchange for a quantity of the money.

The first thing Batgirl did after talking with Lawrence was to phone Jenny and tell her not to take up the offer. Jenny was not in her hospital room though and Batgirl had eventually remembered that she always spent this night with her father driving through Gotham in the moonlight – Jenny loved the city lights.

A very relieved Batgirl had then made her way to the squalid part of Gotham City to the building where Lenny had last been sighted.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Lenny pulled up in his late model BMW and made his way inside. Silently, Batgirl lifted the window to his apartment. She had picked the lock an hour ago so all she had to do was lift and slip into the darkness.

Lenny saw nothing amiss as he turned on his light and settled down at his kitchen table to count his money. Batgirl watched from the safety of a dark corner, trying to calm her thumping heart. This was the first time she'd ever been alone with the bad guy in his domain. Lenny knew his apartment backwards, but she didn't have that luxury. Batgirl steadied her breathing. She knew there were only two exits: the door and the window that she had used. 

Logically Lenny would head for the door, as he would have to go through her to use the window. Then again, Batgirl thought nervously, it depends on how he sees her. There had been more than one occasion when she'd stepped in to battle only to be laughed at. She clenched her fists and pulled a batbola from her utility belt. If he did run for the door, she'd stop him.

Lenny was a little nervous as he thumbed through the wad of hundred dollar bills on his table that Freeze had paid him with earlier that night.His mind, however, was too preoccupied to pay attention to the counting. He had almost made another drop off to Mr Freeze after an elderly man phoned and asked to be part of the cure. Lenny frowned in thought, he'd told the man that he would have to wait, Freeze wanted all potential buyers run past him first. But the old man had been desperate, or so he had said, and he offered to pay twice the amount if he could be given the cure that night. That had appealed to Lenny, he could take the extra money for himself and disappear, Freeze could deal with the sick old man himself. So he had agreed, but when he had arrived at the meeting place the old man was nowhere to be seen. Lenny waited for a full twenty minutes then started home. He was suspicious, the man had sounded genuine and Lenny couldn't think why he hadn't shown.

He tapped his foot subconsciously and began recounting his cash. His anxiety disappeared suddenly when he realized he had been shorthanded. 

Lenny gave a cry of rage, throwing the money in the air, "He stiffed me!" he screeched, "That blue faced son of a gun!"

"Don't you just hate that?" Batgirl said quietly as she stepped from the shadows,"When the bad guy turns out to be bad." 

Lenny visibly jumped then eyed her curiously," And who are you supposed to be? Batchick?"

Batgirl groaned, "That's BatGIRL dimwit. And I have a question about that Mr Blue face."

Lenny pulled a baton from within his coat and laughed at her, "I'm not telling you anything!"

Batgirl growled a little, she was growing tired of being laughed at. If he wanted a fight – he'd get one.

Lenny lunged at her suddenly, baton over his head and ready to strike. Batgirl stepped forward, grasping the baton in her hands and sinking her knee into his stomach. Lenny doubled over, gagging and gasping for air.

He took another swipe at her, grabbing her around the knees and throwing her back against the wall. Batgirl bit off a cry as her whole body jarred with the impact, then she gave a quick hand chop to his shoulder blades. Lenny released her with a howl and she grabbed his shirtfront, throwing him roughly onto the nearby couch.

"Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know Lenny."

Lenny glared at her, still sucking in gulps of air. "You think I'm scared of you! You nothing compared to Freeze."

Batgirl stared at him silently, short of belting the answers out of him this wasn't going to work. "I'm sure I could think of something." She said quietly, a slight rustle behind her brought a smile to her lips, "And if I can't. I'm sure he can."

She stepped aside revealing the dark awesome figure of the Dark Knight. Lenny's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Then he lowered his head in resignation, "What do you want to know." 

******************************************************************************************

Batgirl followed the Batmobile in a bit of daze. Batman had just congratulated her on her work – at least she thought he had. After she explained her afternoon, leaving out the parts that would give away her identity he had simply said, "Good work." She judged by the grin on Robin's face that it was as complimentary as Batman got. He'd then shared their information. They had set up a meeting with Lenny via a friend and then simply followed him, hoping he would led them to Freeze, but he had gone home instead. 

Lenny had turned on Freeze at the drop of the word _prison_. The three heroes' were now on their way to the old power station on the outskirts of town; Freeze's new hideout and laboratory. Batman had filled her in on the terrifying details behind the missing people and she was unashamed to admit that she was scared. Freeze was obviously insane, but his cruelty was astounding. He'd used the dying to fund his research, giving them hope and then turning them into iceblocks. It made her stomach turn – she wanted him back in Arkham Asylum, and fast.

The factory looked innocent enough from the outside. But there was the distinct humming of electricity in the air radiating from the power station that was supposed to be inoperable. Batgirl couldn't help but shudder at Freeze's genius. To have gotten away with what he had done for so long was testimony to his careful thinking and planning. He would be one of the most dangerous rogues that she would fight and her body was pumping with adrenalin at the thought.

The three of them scoured the building for security and found none. Batgirl marvelled at Freeze's arrogance. He was so sure that he would never be found that he had failed to protect himself. Inside the station it was an entirely different story. They disabled security system after security system and finally made their way to the centre of the station. There they found the missing people.

The three were silent as they stared at the huge, frozen slabs of elderly and sick people. Their pale faces bore a horrifying look of terror and disbelief. The room itself was cold, but not intolerable. Before them were the various machines stolen from the food factory, all were fully operational and emitting short beeps and whistles. 

"How could any one do this?" Batgirl murmured, "These people are dying and look what he's done to them."

"He's sick." Robin muttered through clenched teeth.

Batman said nothing, but the look on his face was murderous, "This ends tonight." He growled.

The three turned as one as the echo of footsteps cut across their talk. Mr Freeze materialized out of the light, icy fog flooding the room. He stared at them with his cold, emotionless face and Batgirl felt her heart begin to pound at the lack of fear he showed them.

"You've gone too far Freeze." Batman said simply.

Mr Freeze focussed on the Dark Knight, " On the contrary Batman. I gave these people what they wanted – they have eternal life."

"That isn't a life!" Robin shouted, "They're frozen!"

"Yes" Freeze answered, "They will live forever, immortally frozen. As do I"

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at him, "This is not what they wanted. To never see their loved ones again, they can't even say goodbye. You chose to be the way you are – no one wants to live like this!"

Freeze laughed, "This is exactly what they wanted. They will not die like this, they may live long enough to find a cure for their ailments."

"Like Nora waits." Batman cut in, "If she had a choice do you actually believe this is what she would have wanted? Most of these people are elderly Freeze, there is no cure for old age - they were scared to die and you prayed on that fear." He pointed to the many, still figures, "They don't deserve this Freeze. They would prefer death to this limbo you have them in."

"Are you so sure of that Batman. If you were dying wouldn't you do anything to stop it, anything to live just a few more days?"

"No, I would say goodbye to those I love and I would accept that no one can live forever – as these people also would have accepted in time. You have stolen that time from them and you've stolen the precious hours that their families need to spend with them to say goodbye. You are a monster Freeze, nothing more."

Freeze glowered. To him the frozen figures were beautiful. Almost an artwork. They glistened in the soft fluorescent light and the eyes of his victims stared back at him. It was their fear that Freeze loved the most, it would forever remind him of his superiority, he was a God to them.

"You've done this for money, not for them." Robin continued, breaking Freezes train of thought.

"Yes" Freeze admitted, "I need money to fund my research to cure Nora. These people fulfilled that need." He looked over his work with a satisfied smile, " And they will do so again."

Batman shook his head as the magnitude of Freezes words hit him, "You're going to ransom them back to their families, make them pay to have them returned."

Freeze shrugged, "You would do the same."

"No" Batman answered, reaching into his utility belt, "I would not."

Freeze pressed a button on his gauntlet as the trio began to move. Instantly the room filled with thick cold fog, and Freeze made his escape.

" Call the doctor." Batman ordered, running after Freeze,"Begin defrosting them."

"Sure" Robin murmured sarcastically, "It's not like I need to _see_ to do any of that."

He glanced around in mild surprise as the fans imbedded in the walls started to turn, sucking the fog from the room.

Batgirl smiled at him from a control board to his left, "Hey Presto – we have vision."

Robin chuckled, "Who says you're just a pretty face in a batsuit." He grinned as she blushed and lifting a small panel in his gauntlet he began tapping away at the buttons. Batgirl glanced over his shoulder curiously and saw a small computer screen, complete with the intelligent looking face of someone she assumed to be the doctor mentioned.

"Doctor Soneghast." Robin greeted, "Do I have a job for you!"

***************************************************************************************

Batman moved silently through the plant, his eyes skimming the building for any sign of his foe. His anger was at boiling point as was his patience. Mr Freeze should never have been able to get as far ahead as he had. Batman held himself responsible, he hadn't even considered the power plant and now he saw that it was a logical choice. His mind was reminding him that Nora was not amongst the other frozen Gothamites and he wondered where Freeze had her stashed.

"How do you think Nora would react if she knew what you have done Victor – she would never allow you to use those people as you have to save her." Batman called, he knew that Freeze's only soft spot was his wife, if he could appeal to the side of the man that loved her, then perhaps he could finish this without violence. " Help us to return them to their families Victor – That is what Nora would want, don't condemn them to the life you have chosen for her."

He registered the fist emerging from his left a millisecond to late and he was thrown against a nearby wall as it contacted with his jaw.

Batman shook his head to clear the resulting blindness but not before Freeze had picked him up and thrown him head first into a door.

Batman bit off a groan and was on his feet in an instant. He tackled Freeze around the waist and brought him to the ground. Freeze backhanded him across the temple, sending a searing pain through his head and giving Freeze enough room to push the Dark Knight aside.

"Give it up Freeze, " He growled, rolling nimbly to his feet and executing a powerful side kick. Freeze was thrown back through the open doorway and slammed into the safety rail. He grunted a little but the rail suffered more than he did, bending under his weight. Freeze grasped it, reefing from it's holding and swinging it at the approaching vigilante. Batman ducked, and kicked at the bar, knocking it from Freeze's hand.

Freeze gave a roar of rage narrowly dodging a lightning fast punch and he slammed his fist down on another button on his wrist. Batman hesitated, eyes narrowing as he waited for the outcome. He didn't have to wait long, bullets pierced the air as Freeze's men emerged from a nearby room and Batman dove for cover.

"Finish him!" Freeze ordered. He caught his own freezing gun from one of his men and started back the way he had come.He would need his frozen hostages to complete his plan.

******************************************************************************************

Batgirl and Robin were following Doctor Soneghast's orders to the letter. Together they began defrosting the seven immobile forms one by one. The police had been notified and ambulances were on their way.

Robin stepped back from the computer in front of the sixth person and nodded, "That's got it." The machine whirred to life and Batgirl grinned as the word _Defrosting _began flashing across the screen. "Thankyou doctor!" She exclaimed, moving on to the last body and beginning the sequence all over again.

Robin leant back against the console and watched her work, "Have I mentioned how much I like that suit on you?" he asked, winking at her seductively.

She laughed, tapping the last button with a definite finality, "Have I mentioned that you're a hopeless flirt?" and she returned the wink.

Mr Freeze turned the corner and saw the two heroes'. His blood would have boiled if he were capable of heightening his temperature. They were destroying his work, all his precious, icy work was disappearing beneath their nimble fingers. Freeze raised his ice gun without a word and aimed it at Robin; Batman would suffer for this.

Batgirl caught sight of Mr Freeze in the corner of her eye and for a minute she froze. _Where's Batman, is he hurt? _Was her first thought. Then her instincts kicked and she dove, tackling Robin around the midsection and sending them both skidding across the floor, minutes before the ray hit its mark. Mr Freeze gave a howl of fury, he had just frozen his own work, missing Robin by mere inches.

He advanced upon the two, firing as he went. Robin rolled with Batgirl, taking refuge beneath a workstation. "Thanks." He whispered.

Batgirl nodded, "Just doing my job."

Robin pulled a batarang from his utility belt and motioned for her to do the same. "That gun has to go." He said simply.

Freeze stopped firing momentarily when Robin appeared in front of him, arms behind his back and a devilish smile on his face. _Such arrogance _Freeze thought _he needs cooling down._

Robin raised an eyebrow, unmoving. Mr Freeze frowned, this was unusual, what was the boy playing at?

"You gonna shoot me or what?" Robin challenged.

Freeze lifted his gun with a snarl and then he realised his mistake. There had been two crime fighters in the room. A batarang came spinning through the air from his left, slamming into his hand and forcing him to drop the gun.

Robin's hands came out from behind his back and he threw his own batarang, catching Freeze in the helmet and stunning him momentarily.

Batgirl sprung into action. She executed a forward flip towards him, turning her hips in mid flight to land with her legs beside him. She kicked out and sent him flying into the machinery behind them.

Batgirl kicked the gun to Robin and he scooped it up, giving her a thumbs up.

Freeze was enraged, he flung himself from the mess of equipment and hurtled towards them. Batgirl somersaulted out of his way but he ignored her, he wanted his gun back and he wanted Robin dead.

Mr Freeze was fast, he was almost upon Robin in seconds. Robin glanced at the gun in his hands, grinned and tossed it to a waiting Batgirl.

"Who's for a game of keepings off?" He quipped.

Freeze skidded to a stop and spun back, levelling Batgirl with an icy stare.

"Give me the gun girl." He rasped.

Robin used the opportunity to jump over Freeze, using the villain's shoulders as a gymnastics horse. He held out his hands to Batgirl and she returned the gun to him. "That's not how you play Freeze." Robin called, launching himself into the air and latching onto an overhanging pipe with his knees. He used his own momentum to spin himself up onto the pipe and neatly climbed to the level above.

Mr Freeze returned his gaze to Batgirl, in time to see her legs disappearing up onto the same level. Freeze glowered, that would be their last mistake.

Batgirl caught up with Robin and together they flattened themselves against a nearby wall, hidden from Freeze's view.

"Having fun yet?" Robin asked.

Batgirl smirked, "Your idea of fun differs greatly from mine." She pointed at the gun, "Are you sure antagonising him is the best way to go?"

Robin nodded, "Yep, he makes mistakes when he's angry."

Batgirl glanced around them and frowned suddenly, "Speaking of mistakes, I think we've found a dead end."

Robin's eyes searched the area as she had, and found that she was right. The way they came up was now more than likely covered by Freeze and the only other door in the thin room led into a large meat freezer.

"Oops." Robin murmured.

Batgirl glared at him, "Oops! Is that all you can say?"

Robin shrugged, "We'll be able to out manoeuvre him, he can't move like we can in that suit."

"I don't need to Boy." Came a cold voice suddenly.

The crime fighters looked to each other uneasily, "Maybe there's a secret door in the freezer." Batgirl whispered.

Robin sent her a quizzical look, "You watch too much TV." 

"Then you think of something Birdie Boy."

"Hey." Robin objected, "Enough with the name calling." He stole a glance around their protective wall and frowned at what he saw.

Mr Freeze stood at a distance, blocking any escape route. 

Robin turned back to Batgirl and sighed, "There's good news and bad news."

Batgirl groaned, "What's the good news?"

"We have his gun" He held it up to her.

"What's the bad news?"

Robin gave a nervous chuckle, " He's got himself a machine gun."

Batgirl's eyes widened, "Oh great! I think I prefer the freezing."

"It's ok. As long as I have his gun I should be able to freeze his."

At that point Freeze's gun suddenly whirred to life. Robin chanced another look at Freeze and saw him lower his arm, a button on his gauntlet was flashing.

"I really don't like that gauntlet." Robin mused.

"Something new I've added Robin." Mr Freeze called. His voice was low but unmistakably pleased. "That gun will self destruct in ten seconds."

Batgirl and Robin stared at the gun in shock. A small red light was flickering on its side, it's pace growing faster and faster.

Robin gave an alarmed cry and grabbed Batgirls wrist. "The freezer!" he yelled, dropping the gun.

The two ran full pelt towards the freezer door, dodging bullets and waiting for the Freeze gun to explode. They crashed into the freezer door together and Robin jammed the handle down, praying the door wasn't locked.

It wasn't. He and Batgirl tumbled into the cold interior and pulled the door shut behind them.

They propped themselves up against the wall on opposite sides of the door panting and listening tentatively for the explosion. It never came, instead they heard the unmistakable sound of a lock being engaged and gasping they both grabbed at the handle.

"Of course." Freeze called from the other side of the door, "I can also stop the self destruct at any time." He laughed, a long and callous cackle as he lowered the temperature.

"Freeze well little ones."

Robin wiggled the door handle to the point of almost snapping it off. Together they rammed their shoulders into the door till they couldn't feel them anymore, and then they stopped and stared at each other dejectedly.

"Ooops again." Robin murmured.

Batgirl wrapped her cape around herself tighter. She was already too cold for her liking. Robin mimicked her motion, rubbing his gloved hands together and frowning in thought. Batgirl watched him pace the length of the freezer, a good twelve paces, for some time. His breath was coming out as small wisps of fog and he took to rubbing his sleeveless arms.

Batgirl began jumping up and down in an attempt to warm herself. "We really have to get out of here."

Robin met her gaze and smiled, "I'm working on it Batsy."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, "I thought we'd stopped with the name calling."

He grinned, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Batgirl grimaced, "Just how I wanted to die – laughing."

"No one is dying in here Batgirl." He studied the door, knocking on it lightly in various spots then glanced back to the space in the freezer.

Batgirl's eyes widened when she realised what he was thinking. "I don't want to die blown to pieces either Robin!"

Robin shrugged, "I have enough explosives to take down the door. Logically it might blow the rest of the container too but I think the walls are too strong. This is built into solid concrete, the only thing that should budge is the door."

Batgirl gazed at him uneasily, "I don't suppose we have much of a choice do we."

Robin was shivering now, and his lips were growing bluer by the second, "Not unless you want to stay here and wait to be rescued and risk dying wrapped around me for warmth." He managed a dirty grin, "Which I'll admit is a tempting way to go, but …"

Batgirl gave a soft laugh, which was all her mouth would allow. She was quickly reaching the beyond caring point and nodded at him to set the explosives.

Batgirl made her way to the very back of the freezer. Robin was at the door, working as briskly as his frozen fingers would allow. 

Robin finished setting the explosives then jogged back to where Batgirl was crouched. He interposed himself between her and the door and flung his cape over their heads. 

Batgirl had given up trying to speak, her teeth chatted violently against each other and she could no longer feel her facial features at all.

She felt Robin's gloved hand against her neck and turned, when her face met his she felt a burst of warmth against her mouth as he pressed his lips to hers. Robin smiled at her astonished face, "Just in case we don't make it." He whispered.

" Not exactly what I wanted to hear!" She muttered back, the heat from his kiss allowing her to speak coherently for a few moments.

They both tensed as the countdown ended and she heard Robin swallow hard.

The explosion that followed rocked the small container. Both crimefighters were hurled to the ground as the shock hit them. 

Then there was silence, eerie and still as though the explosion had never happened. Batgirl opened her eyes first.

Robin was on top of her, his cape covering them both. He opened one eye warily, then realizing they were both still alive he grinned and flipped his cape back, revealing a gaping hole where the door use to be. Warm air was already wafting into the freezing container, raising the temperature to a more manageable level.

" Now that's what I call an entrance!" He quipped.

Batgirl shook herself, glad to find that nothing hurt, "That's what I call lucky." She returned.

He looked her over as best he could from his awkward position, "OK?" He asked simply.

She nodded, checking him over also, his weight and closeness were rapidly warming her up and she wondered if it was the Kevlar in the suits or something else entirely. 

"Getting kind of warm in here." Robin commented, beginning to remove himself from her, albeit reluctantly.

Batgirl caught his eyes, she saw the look in them and suddenly she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face back down to hers. Robin's eyes widened momentarily and he gave an exclamation along the lines of "Gwalp!" Her lips smothering his actual words.

Then he closed his eyes, moving into the kiss. Robin's arms encircled her, pulling her body closer to his.

She ran her hands down his sides, marvelling at the feel of his muscles through his suit. Robin murmured something deep in his throat, moving his hands into her hair and holding her face against his.

Batgirl gave a soft sigh of contentment, she could feel his heart pounding against hers and his mouth was sending waves of warmth through her frozen body. Both were breathless when she finished the kiss, moving her face back from his and smiling at him a little shyly. " That's because we made it." She whispered, when she was able to control her motor functions again.

Robin cleared his throat, grinning widely. Then realizing that they were still in the container when they should be finishing the defrosting, said, " We'd better finish freeing the hostages." 

He raised himself from the ground and pulled her up after him. 

He looked at her quietly for a moment and she blushed at the emotion in his eyes, "What?" She murmured.

Robin shrugged, "I just realized how lucky I am."

"What?" She repeated.

"Well I could have been stuck with Batman in there." He motioned to the freezer as they exited, "And at the moment this would be plain awkward if we'd kept warm the same way we just did." 

Batgirl smiled, then laughed at the idea.

" I mean I like him an' all" Robin continued, "But it just wouldn't be right."

Batgirl gave a mischievous smile hiding it by moving ahead of him, "On the other hand," she called over her shoulder," if _I'd been in there with __Batman … " She trailed off, leaving the rest to his imagination._

Robin apparently didn't like the thought. He flung his cape back into place and quickened his own pace.

Batgirl hid her smile behind her gloves. He was jealous. She decided that she liked that thought.

*****************************************************************************************

It had taken Batman all of five minutes to take out Freeze's men. He found Mr. Freeze tapping angrily away at the various computers but unable to reverse the defrosting procedure.

"It's over Freeze." He said simply, advancing slowly, "These people are going home."

Mr Freeze fired the ray gun at the Dark Knight, but he avoided it easily. His missing partners had him momentarily sidetracked, but an explosion above followed by Robin's young voice put his mind at ease.

Freeze gave a short, impressed grunt; they were very resourceful for children. 

The "children" dropped lithely from above a landed beside their mentor.

"We've done our bit." Robin quipped, "What about you."

"I'm working on it." Batman returned.

Mr Freeze stared at them blankly, sirens could be heard in the distance and water had begun pooling at the base of the frozen people as they defrosted.

They were winning, but Freeze hadn't finished. He gave a small smile as the building suddenly began to shake.

Batman glanced to his companions, " He's overloaded the power plant."

Batgirl and Robin both stared back at him in disbelief, "I thought this plant was inoperable." Batgirl exclaimed anxiously.

"It is. It can't maintain power – the conductors will explode."

Mr Freeze backed away from them and slipped into an elevator that materialized from within a wall.

"Ill shut down the plant – get Freeze." Batman ordered.

Robin nodded at him and he ran for the stairs with Batgirl on his heels.

They took the steps in leaps, both panting furiously at the exhaustion. Robin stopped abruptly and Batgirl slammed into him.

"Hey!" she objected.

"Shh!" he hissed back, cocking his head towards the roof, "You hear that?"

Batgirl copied his movement and frowned, trying to decipher the familiar sound above. 

"Helicopter!" Robin answered for her, restarting the climb with renewed vigour.

Batgirl stepped up her own pace and together they threw themselves through the door to the roof in time to see Freeze lifting off in a sleek black helicopter.

"Like hell!" Robin cried, racing towards the machine as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

"Robin!" Batgirl called, knowing his run would be futile, he'd never make it to the helicopter in time. She never the less took off after him and arrived just in time to tackle him to the ground for the second time as gun fire erupted from within the helicopter.

One of Freeze's men grinned back at them from behind a huge machine gun bolted to the floor of the helicopter.

The crime fighters rolled over each other, Robin gave a slight grunt as his head met the concrete edge of the rooftop. "Tracer" he called, reaching for his belt.

Batgirl was one step ahead of him, she had pulled one of the small, batshaped objects from his belt as they had rolled away from the flying bullets and was now on her feet, running at the retreating helicopter.

"C'mon, c'mon!" She muttered, urging herself on. She reached the edge of the roof and swung her arm with all her force, letting go of the tracer at the appropriate time. Batgirl held her breath as it hurtled through the air and gave a "whoop" of joy when it latched onto the tail of Freeze's escape vehicle.

"Good shot." Robin commented, walking towards her and dabbing at his bleeding forehead. "Not bad for a girl." He added with a grin.

Batgirl huffed, "Girl indeed! Do you see any blood on me Boy Blunder?" She retorted, removing his hand to get a close look at his head.

The scratch was minimal but a bruise was already forming beneath it. "Well that's going to hurt in the morning!" 

"Id like to know how you knew where I keep my tracers?" He asked, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively.

Batgirl smiled at him from over her shoulder as they headed back down the stairs, "I pay attention." She replied.

"To me?"

"Especially to you."She ducked her head at the blush that lit up her face and chose to ignore the wide, satisfied smile on Robin's face.

They took the stairs at a far slower pace than before and found Batman coming to meet them half way up.

"Freeze?" he said simply.

"Helicopter" Robin replied, "Batgirl got a tracer on it."

Batman nodded his approval at her and scrutinised his partner's forehead, "How bad is that?"

Robin waved a hand in the air, "Just a scratch – Let's get after Freeze."

Batman shook his head, "No we have to get these people to safety, and this plant is unstable."

"I thought you fixed that!" Robin wined, quickening his pace again.

"I've done what I can. Freeze overloaded the power supply and the defrosting process is placing more pressure on the conductors. Doctor Soneghast believes it safe to move the hostages but we have little time."

"Are they still frozen?" Batgirl asked a little breathlessly.

"All but one are fully defrosted, they're being revived in the ambulances. Freeze has done a good job in keeping them alive. We can at least be grateful for that."

"Yeah he's a real humanitarian!" Robin muttered angrily.

With the combined efforts of the police, ambulance and the dynamic trio the plant was soon evacuated. 

Robin glanced to his partner as they tore away from the building. "We going after Freeze?"

Batman shook his head, "Doctor Soneghast has taken some of Freeze's machinery with him, I want to see what he's been working on, make sure that no one is suffering any after effects of the Freezing process. He nodded towards the computer panel in the batmobile, "And I haven't been able to get a fix on Freeze's location. Either he's too far out of range or his hideout is somehow blocking the signal."

Robin sighed resignedly, "Which I suppose is likely as it's probably covered in ice. That would insulate the signal."

"Precisely" Batman eyed Robin suspiciously, "Besides, I want Alfred to look at that scratch. You have the graduation ball tomorrow night – I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Robin snorted, " My head's fine, throbs a little but nothing that won't mend. And if you think I'd rather go to a fancy ball than go after Freeze you're mistaken."

Batman went to answer but was cut off by a loud explosion behind them. Robin swung around in his seat to get a better view of the burning building.

"Whoa" he said simply.

Batman pulled over to the side of the road and glanced back himself, "The fire department should have that under control shortly."

Batgirl rode up, looking at them both expectantly, "What's happening with Mr Freeze?"

"We've lost the signal. "Robin answered.

"Oh" She replied, unsure of what else to say, "Now what?"

Batman restarted the engine and stared at her tired face, "Now we go home. It's almost daylight and Freeze isn't a danger for now."

Batgirl nodded, "Shame. I'm really wired."

Robin offered a small smile to that and his eyes twinkled as they met hers. "Well you could always find a nice rooftop and do something to help unwind – dance, sing whatever comes to mind."

Batman watched the two with a curious look on his face then he gunned the engine, "Or you could go home." He repeated with finality.

Batgirl nodded, noting Robin's chagrin look with a small smile of her own. "Goodnight" She called over the roaring engine.

Robin gave her a small wave and a surreptitious wink and then the Batmobile tore away from the roadside. 

Batgirl watched them leave with slight disappointment. She was wired. Her whole body was alive and she knew sleep would be ages away.

_Maybe I will try that rooftop dance_, She thought to herself. "And I know just the one." 

****************************************************************************************

Gotham City Bank rooftop … 

_ _

Batgirl grinned at the billboard that still bore the mark of her wrath. 

She shrugged apologetically at the small cardboard boy and made her way to the roof edge. She sat on it, swinging her legs over and looking down at the almost dizzying height. But Batgirl didn't feel dizzy up there, she felt right at home.

Her mind quickly wondered back to Robin and try as she might she couldn't keep him out of her mind.

"Ok girl." She muttered, "You've got it bad! Just get control of yourself, he's just a guy you know thousands of guys."

At that moment she heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

Batgirl turned easily back onto the roof and into a fighting stance. 

Robin came out of the darkness with a pizza in his hands, "Hungry?" he asked simply, "It's extra pepperoni!"

The last of Batgirl's resolve fell away.

She was in love.

*****************************************************************************************

_Graduation Dance, Gotham State University Hall …_

Barbara walked into the hall knowing that she looked fantastic. The black evening gown she'd picked hugged her body close, accentuating her curves and well- toned figure.

Heads turned as she entered, mostly male and a few female. Barbara smiled at them all as she passed. She was feeling the most relaxed she'd felt in days, the exams were behind her and she was ready for some serious partying. Her eyes roamed the room for a dance partner, she swept past the jocks and geeks, neither of which took her fancy and rested on a tall figure by the food table. He was dressed immaculately in an expensive suit, with broad shoulders perfect for laying your head on. He was no Robin, but close enough.

Barbara began towards him, eyeing the other girls around him with curiosity. She wondered whose date he was, and if they'd mind if she stole a dance.

_Hell, Barbara thought, __I'll dance with him anyway._

It was then the figure turned around his eyes coming to rest on Barbara as she was almost upon him. His jaw dropped ever so slightly as he took in the dress. Then they recognized each other.

Barbara stopped abruptly, staring dismayed in to Dick Grayson's equally surprised face.

"Babs." he said, shaking himself into action, "You look fantastic."

Barbara stuttered for something to say and managed a feeble "Thank you."

She turned her attention to the food, not feeling much like eating, but needing to collect her thoughts. _I can't believe I almost asked Grayson to dance, she thought heatedly._

And now he was staring at her curiously, but still a little overwhelmed by her appearance to ask exactly what she wanted.

"Nice party." Barbara remarked, trying to sound casual.

Dick shrugged, "S'okay," he answered, "I prefer something a little more casual though." Dick wondered if that statement sounded as false as it was. He was willing to go to a hundred more formal parties if she'd be there in **_that dress._**

Barbara had noted the dark bruise on his forehead when he'd first turned, and as she was quickly running out of things to say she asked what had happened.

Dick seemed to have forgotten all about the bruise, then he snapped to attention, "What? … Oh, the scratch. I fell over on the track last night during practice. Landed on my head."

Barbara smiled, seeing an exit, "Well I suppose that's a good place to land. No chance of doing any damage, huh?"

"Yeah." Dick replied with a short laugh, he turned to pick up his drink and suddenly realized he'd just been insulted, "Hey…" He objected, turning to face her. But Barbara was disappearing back in the crowd. She'd successfully made her escape.

Dick grimaced, thinking about how he'd just come off. "Enter Dick Grayson. Male Bimbo!" He muttered to himself. But he didn't have time to dwell on it, for his beeper sounded suddenly from his waistband and one look at the number had Dick excusing himself and making for the nearest exit.

Barbara felt exuberant; she had gotten herself out of a particularly sticky situation and managed to injure Dick's considerable ego in the process.

She was looking around for another dance partner, one that she didn't despise quite as much, when something struck her. 

The bruise on Dick's forehead suddenly reappeared in her mind and was followed by the replay of last night's fight with Mr. Freeze.

She saw the rooftop as Mr. Freeze escaped and the bullets tearing through the air as she tackled Robin to the ground. She remembered his head striking the edge of the roof and the resulting scratch and bruise - exactly where Dick's bruise was.

Barbara had stopped dead in her tracks, _no, she thought__, there is no way in this world! It had to be a coincidence. Dick probably had fallen over on the track. It wasn't possible that Robin could be that spoilt, rich brat. Robin was tall and handsome, strong and witty and always cracking those stupid jokes. He was … _he was Dick Grayson all over!__

Barbara spun, her eyes searching furiously for him. She had to know!

Dick was nowhere to be seen. Barbara marched up to the table and took Cindy Barren's arm, "Where's Dick?"

Cindy eyed Barbara suspiciously, "I don't know, why?"

"It's really important Cindy." She said simply, having no time to dawdle.

Cindy shrugged, "Someone paged him - I guess he's gone to the phones, hey!" She broke off as Barbara dropped her arm and raced out of the hall.

"Oh, so now she wants him." She remarked to her friends and they broke into laughter.

Barbara cursed her dress as she tried to run. It was not made for speed.

The phones were on the base level and she took the steps in a leap, landing deftly and thanking God that no one had been there to witness it.

She spun around the corner and could see the phone booths up ahead. 

They were empty.

She muttered a curse, searching for any sign of Dick. _He probably has a mobile on him, she thought suddenly__, he hasn't even been down here!_

No sooner had that thought left her mind than she heard the front doors bang shut. Barbara was off in a shot. She tore around the bend and flung herself through the doors. And there he was. Hurrying down the path, pulling off his suit as he ran.

"Dick!" She screamed, "Wait!"

Dick stopped at the urgency in her voice, he turned, surprised beyond belief to see her running full speed towards him.

Dick frowned, "Sorry Babs, you'll have to save the goodbye insult for another time. I have to get somewhere."

He turned and was about to break into a run himself when she said the words he thought he'd never hear.

"Dick, I'm sorry!"

He stopped, almost tripping over his own feet. "What?"

Barbara slowed, trying to catch her breath. He wasn't going anywhere now, he was far too curious.

As she approached she imagined a black domino mask resting upon his high cheekbones, making his blue eyes the focal feature. She saw the dark cape drawn back over his broad shoulders and the Robin emblem shining from his well-formed chest. By the time she reached him she knew. The Robin suit fitted Dick Grayson perfectly.

Then she had nothing to say. She just stared at him in total wonderment, trembling from head to foot. She couldn't say anything that wouldn't give her own mask away.

Dick glanced at his watch, "Look Barbara as much as I'd like to finish this, I have somewhere really important to go. So we'll have to do this some other time." He gave her one more bewildered look, and then he took to his feet, racing away. Barbara could almost see him firing a Batgrapple into the night sky and lifting off on it.

For some time she stood on the path. The knowledge was immobilizing.

Dick Grayson was Robin, Robin was Dick Grayson. All this time, all those months she had spent thoroughly despising Dick at school and then fighting alongside him at night. And not only fighting. Barbara reddened at the thought that she had been unashamedly flirting with Robin as Batgirl and therefore flirting with Dick. Then there was the kiss. Barbara had shared a very passionate kiss with Dick Grayson!

Her heart was pounding. She didn't know how to take the flood of feelings that were enveloping her.

Barbara came to her senses eventually, but only when the gnawing feeling of needing to become Batgirl came over her. Dick had raced off in a great hurry and that could possibly mean that Batman had called him. Something was happening that her vigilante sense was picking up on.

Barbara gathered up her skirt and raced for her car.

********************************************************************************************

Gotham City Police Department rooftop … 

Robin stood beside Batman on top of police headquarters in a bit of a daze. He had no idea what had gotten into Barbara Gordon and the presence of her father on the roof was making it hard for him to push his thoughts on her to one side. He had to concentrate on what was being said, but all he could think about was the look on her face as she stared at him, a look that seemed to go right through him. Robin frowned, wishing suddenly that he hadn't left, wondering if maybe something was very wrong with her.

Then he caught Batman's eye and its disapproval. Robin swallowed, his ears opening to the Commissioner's words and his only.He didn't like what he heard.

*********************************************************************************

Batgirl swung onto the building across from the police station. She could clearly see the two crimefighters and her father talking. Her eyes remained on Robin for some time. The dash to her car and the change to Batgirl had left her no time to go over the events that had just passed. But now she watched him, watching every mannerism identical to Dick Grayson's and she did it with a thumping heart. Her eyes moved to the incredibly still figure beside him and suddenly she had a wild thought. _If Dick Grayson is Robin, does that mean that Batman is_ … she broke off, staring in disbelief at the dark, forbidding form of Batman. "Bruce Wayne." She said aloud, making a face at the thought. It was ridiculous of course. Bruce Wayne was a playboy, a wimpy rich kid that practically owned Gotham: he was no Batman.

Then things began to click in place. Bruce Wayne was the only billionaire she knew that was built like an Olympic athlete. Despite his chauvinistic manner he was also the only playboy she knew that donated millions of dollars to various charities, organizations and funds. He was hardly ever at his work place and very rarely seen out at nights. Batgirl wondered if she was to check all the socialite parties that had been interrupted by a criminal if she'd find that Batman mysteriously appeared at all of those that Bruce Wayne had attended. Most importantly, Bruce Wayne was rich enough to be able to afford a Batmobile, a Batplane, a Batboat and God knows how many other Bat gadgets.

Batgirl slapped herself in the forehead; it was so obvious now that she wondered why she had never guessed it before. But she knew the answer to that. Bruce Wayne was a genius. Not only did he live under the mask of the Bat but he also hid his true identity so completely under the mask of Bruce Wayne that no one would ever suspect a connection.

Batgirl wondered which one he was most like. She knew how it felt to be two totally different people. Sometimes she found herself wondering who she really was, Batgirl or Barbara.

She jolted herself back into reality when Batman leaned towards Robin. Robin's head lifted ever so slightly and he nodded, moving to the roof's edge and jumping off it without a thought. 

Batgirl watched him fire a batgrapple at a nearby Gargoyle, and then he gracefully swung out of view.

Her eyes returned to the rooftop, to Batman and she debated whether or not she should join him. Robin seemed to have accepted her, but she was unsure about Batman. Batgirl decided not to risk the chance of angering him and instead settled down to watch and wait till he moved off.

Batgirl never heard the person approaching her from behind, but she felt his presence. She crouched a little lower, centering herself and waiting for him to make a move. It never came, for a boyishly welcoming voice spoke instead.

"Something I can help you with Batgirl, or are you just browsing?"

Her heart rose in the same fashion it had done ever since the kiss and she couldn't resist the smile of pleasure that danced across her features as she faced Robin.

He stood a few feet off in perfect superhero pose. Hands on hips and legs apart, thrusting his chest forward. And wearing his most adorable grin of course.

Batgirl walked towards him, "I saw the batsignal," she said, which wasn't exactly a lie as she had," I thought you might need some help but I didn't want to crash in on your talk with D - Commissioner Gordon." She caught herself in time; about to say Dad when it was far from appropriate but Robin didn't seem to have noticed.

"Probably a good idea - Batman's pretty strict on etiquette and if you don't have an invitation you have no right to be there."

Batgirl's smile faltered for a moment, she'd just been told she wasn't welcome.

"Of course," Robin continued quickly, noticing her spirits drop, " I would give you an invitation in a minute."

The smile returned and Batgirl met his eyes, the deep blue eyes of both her academic enemy and the man that she was rapidly falling in love with.

Robin leaned closer, "But tonight's not a good night. He's in a bad mood. He told me to come over here and see what you were up to."

Batgirl gave a jolt of surprise, "He knew I was here?" 

Robin grinned, "Of course, he's _Batman_." He said the name of his mentor with an eerie touch to his voice, as though telling a ghost story.

Batgirl glanced back to the headquarters' roof. "Is there trouble?"

"With a capital T or actually a capital F. Mr Freeze has made a move we were not expecting. We're going after him up tonight." Answered Robin, "Wanna come along?" he took her hand in his, "I'll let you pick which bad guys you want to hurt."

Batgirl gave a soft laugh, "Thank you but it won't be necessary." She took back her hand, giving him a playful eye, "I'll have them all out before you even get there!"

"Ambitious girl," Robin replied, "But I won't let you have all the fun."

"There won't be any _fun. " Intoned a deep voice from above._

They both glanced up to where Batman stood silently on the head of a gargoyle. 

"Well I didn't mean fun in the strictest sense." Robin added, then closed his mouth. He knew when not to push it.

Batgirl wondered if she would ever feel that relaxed around Batman. He still scared the hell out of her. She hated the way he appeared out of nowhere as he just had.

She cleared her throat, "I'm willing and able to help." She managed to say, short and to the point, she was almost proud of herself.

"You might change your mind when you hear what the actual trouble is." Batman said gruffly and Batgirl realized that she had no idea what was going to happen.

The pride that was almost hers became nonexistent. 

Batgirl found that knowing Batman was Bruce Wayne had no real advantages. If anything it was worse than not knowing. She just couldn't put Bruce's face under that cowl, no matter how hard she tried, and she could have spent all day double - guessing herself if it wasn't for the mission ahead.

The mission she hoped to be a part of.

***********************************************************************

Mayor Hill's residence … 

Adam Hill paced the length of his office with a strained look on his pale face. Commissioner Gordon sat to his left watching his friend with a mixture of pity and impatience.

"This is the only way to go Adam." He said quietly, "You want to get Jenny back and He's the one to do it."

Adam turned on his friend, "You might trust – no _condone_ – that flying rodent Jim but I don't. You know what my opinion is of him, we don't need vigilantes in Gotham, the only reason we have so many villains like Freeze is because of him, he attracts them here."

Jim Gordon sighed, he'd had this argument before, more times than he cared to count but neither men had been swayed in their opinion of the Dark Knight.

A soft rustle caught both their attention and they turned towards the open French doors. Both were a little awestruck when they saw the three crime fighters, standing side by side in the moonlight. They looked impenetrable, strong and almost frightening. Their eyes glowed inhumanly with their night-vision lenses, making them appear almost otherworldly.

Gordon's eyes rested on the newest member of the team and he eyed her critically. He hadn't been too happy when Batman had introduced the young boy to his world, the same young boy who was now an impressive young man standing to the left of his mentor. The girl wore the same, fixed expression on her young face as her companions and her figure showed her obvious strength. Gordon sighed, praying that Batman wasn't making a mistake with her and wondering whom she was. He though of his own daughter, dancing the night away at the graduation ball and shook his head. Whoever this young girl was, she was sacrificing her own life to help others, he hoped she would be able to handle all that he knew would be coming her way. _At least Batman has her with him_, he thought; she had been solo for some time. 

Mayor Hill stared at them in silence, the girl brought back memories of his own daughter and he sunk into a near by chair.

"You understand why I did it Jim? She was dying, I didn't have a choice. I'm such a fool."

"Freeze planned this well Mayor." Batman said quietly, his voice almost soothing, "He knew that you had no choice. What father wouldn't do everything possible to save his daughter?"

The Mayor buried his head in his hands, "But I haven't saved her. I gave her to that mad man and now I have to pay to get her back – as an ice block."

Batgirl was moments away from breaking into tears. The news that her best friend was Freezes' back up plan was tearing her up. She had assumed that Jenny was safe and she had been wrong. Her father had not taken her driving to see the city lights, he'd taken her to get the cure that didn't exist and Freeze had stashed her somewhere else, knowing she would be a valuable asset. 

Batgirl unconsciously moved closer to Robin. Close enough to smell his familiar fragrance that she now recognised as Dick's cologne. She felt his hand brush hers and she straightened herself, amazed at how strong and safe he made her feel.

Her eyes remained on her best friends father, she avoided her own father at all costs. It was obvious that he didn't recognise her but he might become curious at the tears she could feel prickling at her eyes.

The Mayor was not happy. Batman wanted to place a tracer in the case of money Adam was to deliver to Mr Freeze but the Mayor had been warned about any involvement with the police or Batman and he was terrified what Freeze would do if he found out.

"It's just not safe to go alone Adam." Jim said quietly, "Mr Freeze won't necessarily uphold his part of the bargain. He never has before. All he cares about is money for his research."

"He could just as easily keep you also Mayor and ransom you back to Gotham City." Batman continued, "The tracer will let us know where you are and we can rescue both Jenny and yourself and capture Freeze at the same time."

Adam's eyes narrowed, "All you care about is getting Freeze. Getting another capture to boost your image. Well I wont have you using my little girl for your publicity." He jumped to his feet and gave Batman a shove, but the Dark Knight remained standing, barely moving an inch.

Batgirl stepped forward, sympathetic and angry at the same time, "Mayor, this isn't about publicity, it's about Jenny." She reached out a placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Her condition will be unstable and she must be taken to a hospital as quickly as possible. We don't know where Mr Freeze is at the moment and the faster we can get to her the faster she can get the medical attention she needs. Mr Freeze is the villain here, not Batman. Help us to help you Sir."

The Mayor stared at her silently, as though debating what to do. Eventually his head dropped and he nodded. "Ok. But Jenny is first priority – not Freeze."

Batman opened the money case and placed a tracer inside, "She always was Mr Mayor."

*******************************************************************************

Adam Hill sat in the back of an old hertz being driven by a man he didn't know and never wanted to see again. His stomach was churning and he was relieved that he had been allowed to wind down the window.

The irony of the funeral car did not pass him by and he glowered at the driver. All he cared about was getting his daughter back. His beautiful little girl who had already been through so much in her short life. He squeezed his eyes shut, forbidding the welling tears an exit. He would do anything to see her again, even if she was to die from the tumour at least he could farewell her, he could sit beside her and watch her leave this world and he could be there for her. Now, he would have to see her frozen and unmoving, dead but alive as she had been for last few months. It was unbearable.

He tapped his fingers on the money case, envisioning the little bat tracer reporting his position to Batman. The Mayor closed his eyes, it had not been easy for him to allow the Bat to help. Heck, he partly believed that Batman was responsible for bringing about most of the villains that plagued Gotham and now he was allowing him to use his daughter to capture one of those criminals.

Anger began to burn the father's eyes. If Batman hadn't appeared in Gotham then Mr Freeze would not be there. He wouldn't have Jenny and he wouldn't be using her in the most horrible way imaginable to get money.

Mayor Hill silently unlatched the case and gripped the tracer. He held his trembling fist out the window and hesitated for a moment. Then he opened his palm and watched the small black object fall into the murky water of the Gotham River. 

Batman had done enough damage.

The Batmobile … 

"What the!" Robin exclaimed, tapping away at the bat computer, "We' ve lost the signal!"

Batman reefed The Batmobile from the road and stared at the blank screen in silence. His eyes roamed to the Gotham Bridge in the distance, the same bridge where the 

Mayor had last been and his mouth formed a grim line, "The fool." He whispered.

Batgirl waited quietly beside the batmobile as Batman and Robin studied a detailed map of Gotham City. "They could be anywhere!" Batman muttered, "Anywhere!"

She was more than a little disappointed in Jenny's father. His decision had been foolish and dangerous and now he was on his own, on his way to face Mr Freeze. Batgirl grimaced, she wondered if she would ever see the father and daughter again.

"It has to be somewhere isolated and with enough power to keep Nora alive." Robin said quietly, scouring the map, "The old airfields?"

Batman shook his head, "It's too close to the new airport. His helicopter would have been sighted."

Batgirl watched them toss ideas between themselves for some time. She was impressed at how smoothly they worked together, how each idea was carefully considered before being eliminated. As she listened she became aware of a soft beeping coming from the remarkable car beside her. Curiously she glanced inside and her face lifted excitedly at what she saw.

"We are going to need a whole heap of luck to win this one." Robin said, rubbing his aching head, "I'm all out of idea's."

"Hey boys." Batgirl called, motioning to them with her finger, "I think our luck just changed."

Batman and Robin peered into the dark interior of the batmobile and studied the small computer screen in fascination. A single dot on the radar screen was blinking innocently back at them.

"Well I'll be ... " Robin muttered, "He didn't find the tracer on his helicopter." He grinned at Batgirl, "We've got him!"

"Let's go" Batman said simply, dropping into the batmobile, "He's heading for the old dock's, probably a pickup point. We'll follow him from there."

Batgirl nodded, straddling her bike and gunning the engine, this time Mr Freeze would not get away.

***************************************************************************************

The Mayor shivered slightly as he stood alone in a room that was encased in thick ice. He gripped the handle of his briefcase tightly for comfort; it was his only companion and the only means he had to get his daughter back.

The helicopter had been an unpleasant surprise and the trip had been made with a pistol pressed to his temple.

He jumped as a door opened suddenly and for a moment utter terror raced through his body as Mr Freeze entered the room. He was larger than he had thought and his presence was ever bit as frightening as he had been told it was. He found it hard to believe that the man had ever been a normal, loving husband.

Then he forced himself to straighten his shoulders, he was the Mayor of Gotham City! The Crime Capital of the country and he had faced many battles in his career with men more ruthless than the one in front of him. Adam Hill swallowed hard, of course, those men didn't have his daughter frozen and close to death to use as a bargaining chip.

"W… Where's Jenny." He said simply, when he found his voice beneath the lump in his throat. 

Mr Freeze said nothing but he tapped at a few buttons on his gauntlet and a large screen materialized from within a frozen wall. The Mayor's heart went to his throat when he recognised his daughter, staring back at him with obvious fear from within her frozen tomb. Next to her was another woman, blonde and breathtakingly beautiful. "Nora Fries." He whispered quietly.

"I have your money." He called to the silent Iceman, "Give me back my daughter." 

Mr Freeze walked towards him slowly, he glanced at the screen and for a moment he seemed spellbound by the two women. Then the Mayor then realised that his cold eyes were actually focussed on his wife – that he hadn't even acknowledged the presence of the young woman beside her.

"There has been a change." Mr Freeze said, his cold voice echoing around the frosty room.

"What kind of change?"

Mr Freeze pointed to the screen, at Jenny, and continued. "Your daughter's body chemistry is very similar to my wife's." He stared unmoving at the Father, "I need your daughter to continue my study to find a cure for Nora."

A fear unlike anything he had ever felt before gripped Mayor Hill, "What do you mean? We had a deal!"

"The deal is off." Mr Freeze answered, "You can keep your money – I only need your daughter."

For once in his life Adam Hill wished Batman were in the room. This was not the way he had visualized the meeting. Getting Jenny back as an ice-cube was a terrifying thought, but not being able to have her at all was a hundred times worse. For a moment Adam was silent, staring at his daughter with tears in his eyes. Then suddenly he was filled with rage: undeniable and uncontrolled hatred.

"No" He cried, dropping the briefcase, "You can't keep her!" And he threw himself at Mr Freeze attacking the villain with all the anger and strength he possessed.

Mr Freeze was mildly surprised at the power in the weaker man, but he was no match for the super strength of the suit. Mr Freeze easily overpowered the distraught Father and tossed him aside like a rag doll. He retrieved his laser gun from within a small chamber in a wall and levelled it at the Mayor. "Leave now or be frozen forever."

The Mayor stared back at him from the floor, his eyes full of pain, "Please! She's already been through so much! She has an incurable disease, she's dying." He clenched his fists tightly, struggling against the grief that threatened to overtake him. "Jenny has tried so hard, she was terrified of dying but she still managed to smile, to act as if she could be cured by will alone, she doesn't deserve this!" He dropped his head, "I don't want to lose her, I will do anything to get her back – anything you want. I can't live without her."

Freeze stared at the man unmoving, then his eyes went to his wife and for the first time the Mayor saw some sort of emotion cross the frozen features of the villain. 

"Nora." He breathed, barely auditable.

Then suddenly the reverie was broken as a siren sounded in the building. The Mayor crumpled against the frozen floor, holding his hands out in a weak attempt to protect himself as Mr Freeze started towards him.

But the iceman stopped inches from the cowering man and scooped up the briefcase instead. Then without a word he turned and disappeared through the secret door.

Adam almost shouted in fright as an opposite door was flung open and Batman entered; a welcome and powerful sight. He ran to the Mayor, offering him a hand. "Are you all right?"

"Jenny." Adam whispered pleadingly, " Help me find Jenny."  
Batman nodded and pulled him to his feet. Together they followed after Mr Freeze.

"He took the money." Mayor Hill explained as they wove their way through a long tunnel, "He had Jenny in a room with his wife – he wanted to keep her to use for research."

"He won't." Batman answered back, "He has no means of escape. Batgirl and Robin are taking care of that."

As if in answer the two young crimefighters appeared from a side door, "No sign of Freeze." Robin said, dropping into step beside Batman, "But we've rendered all his vehicles useless and we have all his men tied up outside waiting for the police – he's not going anywhere."

The Mayor felt a small hand grip his and he looked in surprise to Batgirl. She smiled warmly at him, "We'll have Jenny back safe and sound Sir – Don't worry."

He nodded gratefully at her, praying that she was right. 

The tunnel ended abruptly and the four entered a large room, hazy with mist and cold enough to make them all shiver. The Mayor gave a sudden cry, racing to an inert figure lying on the ground in a puddle of water.

"Jenny!" Batgirl exclaimed, dropping beside her and feeling for a pulse. She gazed at a grim Batman with obvious surprise when she felt a strong pounding beneath her fingers, "She's alive." She breathed.

The Mayor cradled his unconscious daughter in his arms, tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks. " He let her go." He whispered softly.

Robin glanced to Batman anxiously, "Where is he?"

Batman searched the room for any sign of Mr Freeze. "I don't know. But he's taken his wife and the money with him – he must have had an escape route planned."

"Do we go after him?" Robin asked.

Batman's eyes wandered over the emotional father and his sickly daughter and for a moment he saw Victor Fries, holding his dying wife to his heart moments before she was to be frozen. 

"No." he said simply, "He's earned this escape. There'll be another time."

Robin sighed, "Then I guess we wait for the ambulance, and the police to pick up his crew. At least we captured all of them."

"We were meant too." Batman answered, taking off his cape and wrapping it around the trembling girl, "Only Nora matters to Victor and now he's got the money he needs to continue with his research."

Robin scratched his head in confusion, "So why did he release Jenny?"

Batman stood silently and contemplated the question, "Perhaps this time he asked himself what mattered to Nora. She would never accept a life being taken to save hers." He helped the Mayor to his feet, Jenny firmly grasped in his arms.

"Orperhaps he didn't have the time to take them both."

"No" Mayor Hill said softly, his voice broken and heavy with emotion, "I saw it in his eyes – he saw his wife in Jenny. He let her go on purpose." He hugged his daughter close, "I want to take her home now."

Batman nodded and turning on his heel he led the way out.

****************************************************************************************

Batgirl watched from the rooftop with great satisfaction as the ambulance with Jenny and her father securely inside drove away with a full police escort.

Robin was beside her, his face every bit as happy as hers was. Batgirl felt like hugging him, heck, she felt like hugging Batman too. Even if Mr Freeze had escaped, Jenny was safe and so was Gotham for the time being. She suddenly felt very tired and realised how long the night had been. In the distance the sky was beginning to brighten as the sun began to rise.

Batman stood and on cue Robin followed, the latter winking at her as he rose.

"Time for bed." he announced, yawning widely.

"Wait" Batgirl said, standing also and facing them she had one more important thing to do before the night was over for her "I have something I have to say to you both."

"Uh -oh" Robin remarked looking at Batman and shaking his head, " Here's where she tells us she's decided to dump her cowl for a life of crime."

Batgirl didn't laugh, "Seriously." she said, taking a deep breath and hoping that Robin wouldn't interrupt again.

Robin raised his eyebrows a little, but remained quiet.

Batgirl swallowed and went straight into it, "I know who you are." She said.

Robin frowned and Batman as usual didn't make a single movement.

" Ye…e…s" Robin drawled slowly, "Me Robin him Batman." And he motioned to his partner with his thumb.

Batgirl sighed; sometimes Robin could go a little too far with the funny guy act.

"No" she said sternly, "I mean who you really are, under the masks."

That shut Robin up, he glanced abruptly to Batman, who was still unmoving.

She waited for an answer but never got one, so she continued. "I … I didn't go looking for the truth." She stammered, "It just suddenly came to me tonight, it was really a fluke. If I hadn't been there when you cut your forehead I would never have guessed." She pointed to Robin's wound as she spoke. He raised a hand to it, still frowning, "How did this tell you the truth?"

Batgirl looked around, suddenly aware that anyone could hear their conversation. Batman had apparently come to the same conclusion, "This isn't the right place for this." He said, "Batgirl will come with me in the Batmobile, Robin will ride your bike."

Batgirl nodded, it wasn't a request; it was an order.

She fished out her keys and held them out to Robin. He took them, holding her hand for a few seconds. Batgirl looked into his face, into his worried eyes and smiled, "It'll be OK," she said simply.

Beneath Wayne Manor, The Batcave … 

Batgirl was gazing around her surroundings in wonderment. She'd never seen anything like it. All the machinery: the state of the art computers: the trophy room. She took it all in, wondering if it might be the first and only chance she'd ever have to see it.

She and Batman had said little in the Batmobile, but the few words spoken had obviously convinced him that she did indeed know who they were.

"This is under the Mansion?" she asked.

As if in answer Alfred came down a flight of stairs carrying a tray full of delights in his hands.

"I've made some tea Master Bruce, I thought you and Master Richard might be … oh my!" He exclaimed, spying Batgirl for the first time.

Alfred reddened, thinking he'd just let one heck of a Cat – or in this case Bat- out of the bag.

"It's Ok Alfred," Batman said lightly, "She knows."

Alfred gave a breath of relief, then showing how truly exceptional he was, said, "I'll get another cup." and walked back up the stairs.

Batgirl turned her attention to Batman. "You don't know how amazingly odd this all seems. I mean, never in a million years would I have thought that YOU could be Batman that Dick was Robin." Her eyes moved to his partner as he rode in on her bike. He still looked unsure of exactly how he should be reacting.

Batgirl continued, "I hope you've realized by now how much I want this to be a part of my life. I want to continue doing what I have been and I'd like to be able to do it with your blessing." She stole a glance at Batman but of course his face showed no emotion. " I want to continue working beside you two but more than that I want to **belong beside you." Batgirl took a deep breath, she'd had a little time to rehearse what she had wanted to say and thankfully they had both decided to let her say it all without interrupting, but the hardest part was coming up. " I think the only way that I will be able to belong to this team is if you know who I really am also, I want you to know who I am, to be able to trust me." She raised a hand to her mask, Robin unconsciously moved forward, his eyes glued to her face but Batman raised his hand.**

"Wait." He said.

Batgirl stopped, suddenly unsure. She'd been so prepared for the unmasking, so sure that they would want to know. She lowered her hands, searching Batman's face.

"Becoming part of this team is not as easy as removing a mask. You have to prove that you're able to work with us."

Batgirl frowned, "I thought I had proved that - tonight, other nights."

Batman shook his head, " You've shown that you can work independently and that you can work with others, but it doesn't make you part of the team. There are sacrifices to be made and rules that must be followed. My rules." He looked to her sternly, "On more than one occasion you've decided to ignore my rules."

Batgirl suddenly felt very out of place, she again wondered if it was really what she wanted. If she wanted to become part of the team she would lose her independence. She would have to follow the rules - even if she didn't like them.

Robin had watched in silence, he'd held his breath when she'd reached for her mask and only now did he release it.

"Maybe it's better if we don't know."

Batgirl glanced to him, and hurt flashed into her eyes.

"You don't want me to be part of this? You want to keep the boy's club?"

"No" he answered, "But it will change things and maybe in a way you won't like." 

He was talking about them of course, about their relationship or the possibility of a relationship. And she knew it could make a difference. But she wanted to belong and she was willing to make the sacrifices necessary.

She didn't know how things would work between her and Dick, but she was sure they would make a great team, in more ways than one.

Batgirl looked directly at Batman, into his unmoving eyes, "I will do what is necessary. I want to be a part of this."

Batman stared at her for some time, then his face seemed to relax and he nodded. "It seems to run in the family."

Batgirl started when she found the meaning in those words. " You know who I am?" she said breathlessly then she gave a little laugh, "Of course you know," She smiled," Your _Batman_ after all."

Robin cleared his throat, " When were you going to tell me partner?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Not your place!" Robin flushed suddenly, " What do you mean it wasn't your place!"

Batgirl took hold of his arm, "He's right," she said simply, "It's not his place … It's mine."

Batman turned, walking away, leaving her to tell him.

Robin looked to her, searching her face for any sort of recognition.

But then there had always been something familiar about her. He could just never narrow it down.

Batgirl touched the wound above his eye, "It was this that gave it away. This and an uncanny coincidence."

"Which was?"

"That I was there to see you get this. That I remembered it." She gave a soft smile, "And the fact that Dick Grayson just happened to have the exact same mark."

Robin removed his mask, and there he was. There was no mistaking the handsome face of Dick. His sharp blue eyes that had plagued her for so long in her dreams were staring at her with curiosity and perhaps a little fear.

"It was pure coincidence that I asked you what had happened." Batgirl smiled as she remembered, " I was trying to find a way to get out of the position I'd placed myself in and it wasn't until I'd insulted you and left that I put two and two together and come up with the truth."

Dick was still utterly lost. He was frantically searching his memory, recalling all the girls that had insulted him. Unfortunately, there were more than a few. " The truth?" he murmured.

Batgirl smiled, "That you hadn't fallen over on the track at training and landed on your head."

She waited for that to sink in and she didn't have to wait long.

Dick's eyes widened as the realization hit him, "BARBARA!" He gasped.

Batgirl pulled off her mask and Dick found himself staring at the last person he would have expected to see in a Bat suit.

"Barbara." he repeated in disbelief.

Her pretty face was flushed and her green eyes were gleaming, "Bit of a shock to the system huh?" she said.

Dick shook his head in an attempt to clear it, "I don't … I don't," he stuttered. "I don't know what to say." he finally managed.

Barbara took his hands, "Then don't say anything. I can understand, believe me!"

Dick stared at her, "This could be difficult." He said.

"It doesn't have to be."

Dick laughed, "But you hate my guts."

" I think I'll get over it."

Dick turned away from her, removing his cape and placing it over a nearby chair, " I don't know if I like this. " He said.

Barbara's heart froze for a second and her eyes never left his face. She watched as he worked through all the emotions that she had. When he met her gaze again his eyes were troubled, "I don't think I can watch you out there, putting yourself in danger. It's not where Barbara Gordon belongs."

Barbara smiled, " No, it's not." She agreed, "But it's not Barbara Gordon that's out there … It's Batgirl."

She stepped up to him, placing her hand over the emblem on his chest, "Just like it isn't Dick Grayson that fights alongside Batman it's Robin." She gave a sort laugh, "And it certainly isn't Bruce Wayne that fights against the likes of The Joker and Two Face and The Penguin. We are all two people Dick. You, Bruce and I have that in common."

Dick looked at her and his eyes were more understanding," I use to hate that fact." He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it, "Now I don't seem to care as much."

Barbara smiled and reaching up she kissed him. The electricity was still there, but this time between Dick and Barbara. Dick's arms tightened around her and he returned the kiss.

"One thing's for sure." He said, when their lips separated. "Chemistry's never going to be the same."

Barbara laughed, "We've got all the chemistry we need right here!"

She glanced around the cave again, moving out of his arms to get a better look at it. "This is pretty cool!" She exclaimed.

Dick grinned, "You should feel privileged. I usually don't show girls this place till at least the second date."

Barbara walked around the cliff edge, peering into the murky darkness of the abyss below. "Amazing." she murmured. She became aware of a soft squeaking sound above her. Curiously she grabbed a light from her utility belt and shone it at the ceiling. She gave a small shriek as some bats tumbled from their perches, enraged at having their sleep interrupted. "Sorry." she called to their backs as they fluttered off into the darkness.

She looked back to Dick with a disgusted look on her face, "You actually have Bat's here and all?"

"Hey go with Babs, we've kind of got a theme thing happening." He broke into huge smile.

Heavy footfalls fell across their talk and Batman entered the cave. Except he wasn't Batman anymore. The cowl was gone and in its place was Bruce Wayne's face, complete with a relaxed smile that Batman wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

Barbara shook her head, " I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing that face under that cowl." 

"Alfred is preparing some dinner," he said, his voice higher and a lot lighter than Batman's. "I tried to talk him out of it but he won't take no for an answer."

Dick flopped into a near by chair, " Well he never has before." He winked at Barbara, "Alfred makes a wonderful mother."

"Really Master Richard," Alfred replied, materializing suddenly on the steps, "Don't exaggerate." 

Dick smiled meekly and was saved by an answer when a siren sounded, echoing around the Batcave. Barbara jogged over to them, "What was that?"

Dick starting putting his cape back on, "Batsignal." he answered.

Alfred sighed, "I'll go turn the oven off sir,"

Barbara watched Bruce pull the cowl over his head. The transformation from playboy to vigilante was amazing. Then she reached for her own mask.

Dick placed his on his face and instantly Robin smiled back at her.

"Here's your chance to meet the police Commissioner."

Both Batman and Barbara stared at him in amusement. 

Robin realized what he had said and chuckled, "Oh yeah, I guess you've already met him - being your Dad and all."

Barbara laughed, slipping on her mask. She felt herself change as they had, her mind cleared and she felt ready for anything.

"Barbara's met him." She remarked, then she smiled at them both, "But I don't believe Batgirl has had the pleasure."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

** **

Gotham City Hospital …

** **

Barbara fiddled nervously with the bunch of flowers she gripped in her hand on the lift that would take her to Jenny's room.

Today was the first time she had seen Jenny since the terrible night with Mr Freeze and she was terrified that her friend would not recover from his cruel treatment of her.

A warm hand wrapped around her fingers and Dick Grayson brought them to his lips, kissing them softly, "You're going to strangle those roses Babs." He said gently, smiling at her nervous face, "Jenny will never forgive you - they cost me a fortune!"

Barbara returned his smile and leant her head against his shoulder briefly. She idly wished that he could have been there at all her previous visits to the hospital, he had a way of making her feel as though nothing could harm her.

"I hope she's OK." She breathed.

Dick squeezed her hand, "Jenny's tough and I'm sure the knowledge that she was right about us will brighten her day."

Barbara gave a soft laugh and tilted her head back to look into his bright blue eyes, "Technically she wasn't right. I didn't fall in love with Dick I fell in love with Robin."

Dick shrugged, grinning broadly, "I would have won you over eventually, even in my civilian form. I'm just too irresistible."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "This is going to be the longest lift ride I've ever taken."

Dick laughed, dropping his head to kiss her lips softly, "That has its advantages also."

Abruptly the lift pulled up and Dick sighed, "Ready?"

Barbara nodded, gripping his hand tighter and beginning down the long hallway to Jenny's room.

Jenny Hill was sitting up in bed flipping boredly through a magazine when Barbara poked her head in, "Want some visitors?"

Jenny grinned, tossing the magazine aside, "Love some - especially if they've bought chocolate."

"No chocolate - but I've heard I'm pretty tasty." Dick exclaimed, following in Barbara's wake.

The surprise on Jenny's face was priceless and she stared unmoving at their joined hands for some time before regaining her senses, "What in the hell happened at that birthday party?" She demanded.

The young couple laughed and smiled at each other. "We had a punch up." Dick admitted, winking at Barbara.

"A punch up" Jenny repeated, her jaw sagging a little to accommodate her surprise.

"Yep" Barbara said, handing the flowers to her friend, "And the rest, they say, is history!"

Jenny scowled, "In other words I don't get the juicy details just the overall summarisation."

"Exactly" Dick and Barbara answered together.

"Good grief you're already taking in tandem!" She exclaimed, "Those parties are going to be boring again. Now I have to watch you two pash and actually _like_ each other." She made a face, "I'll have to get a new hobby."

Her two childhood friends stared at her quietly, neither wanting to be the one to point out that she probably would not see another one of those tiresome parties.

Then Barbara began to notice a few things. The smile on Jenny's face was more than just welcoming; it was excited and overjoyed. Her eyes gleamed for the first time in months and she had even braided her hair, it no longer fell down her shoulders tattered and uncared for.

"Why do I get the feeling that we aren't the only one with news?" Barbara asked.

Dick leaned over the bed and eyed Jenny's face curiously, "Yep - definitely something hiding back there."

Jenny giggled, batting him with her hand, "I have the mother of all surprises - beats you two hands down."

Barbara and Dick shared a glance then turned their attention back to the girl in the bed.

"I've gone into remission." Jenny said simply.

Their mouths dropped and Dick grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, "Really?"

"The doctors confirmed it this morning."

Barbara grabbed her friend in a hug, unashamedly crying. "That's fantastic!"

Jenny gave a mischievous giggle, struggling under Barbara's weight, "You now what would be even more fantastic?"

Two pairs of shining eyes sought hers, "What?"

"If you would both let me go. Babs you're choking me and Dick my hands gone numb!"

The three laughed, releasing each other. Then Dick grabbed Barbara to him and they hugged each other instead.

Jenny threw a pillow at them, "Stop that! The insults were at least entertaining! That's just gross!"

"What happened? " Barbara asked when speech was possible, "I was sure after Freeze that you would … " She broke off and Jenny smiled at her sympathetically, "Well you weren't the only one to think that. The strangest part of this whole fiasco is that I actually have Mr Freeze to thank for this - he cured my cancer."

That was met by incredulous shouting complete with a healthy mix of anger and disbelief.

"He didn't do it on purpose. "Jenny continued, "As near as the doctors' can figure when he made me into an iceblock the rapid freezing cause some changes in my body."

Barbara frowned, taking a seat on the side of the bed with Dick still firmly attached to her hand, "What sort of changes?"

Jenny sighed, "Well there's a long, medical explanation that I didn't really understand but suffice to say the cooling caused my body to release natural antibodies that attacked my cancer. It's got some medical theory behind it - but I don't really care. As long as it's gone." She grinned at them, the smile of a person given the best gift of all, "And I can't wait to get out of here! Even if I do have to hang out with you two"

Dick and Barbara sent her a dirty look each but couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces. "Well this is good news." Dick commented, "The best news."

Jenny raised her brow, "Well I don't know about that. You two will make a very interesting front page - which is probably going to happen you know!"

Dick shrugged, "I'm not so sure." He exchanged a look with Barbara and she continued, "Everyone we've seen or told … well … they don't seem to be all that surprised."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Well Duh! It was Soooo obvious. Everyone probably thinks you've been secretly dating for months."

"Why would they think that?" Barbara asked suspiciously.

Jenny chuckled, "Because that's what I told everyone."

Dick and Barbara's eyes widened and they both rose slowly from the bed, "I say we kill her." Dick said dangerously, "I'm sure we could make it look accidental."

Barbara shook her head, "No way - I say we take her out to dinner and to the movies and do all that horrible couple stuff in front of her."

Jenny glanced from one to the other silently, "You wouldn't!" She whispered.

Dick and Barbara smiled at each other and leant over the bed to kiss, "It would be our pleasure." They said in unison.

END 


End file.
